Separate From Myself
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Bella has many different passions. Ballet, Hip-hop, Skateboarding and Gymnastics. For each of these she has a different name, Isabella, Issy, Is and Isa. How can she react when her lives start to fold in on one another. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Issy the skater

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight.**

TO DO-

Isabella-

9.00am Ballet class

3.00pm Audition

Isa-

12.00pm Hip-hop practice

8.00pm Hip-hop show

Issy-

10.30am Skateboard practice

5.00pm Coffee shop meet up

Is-

7.00am Gymnastics practice

Bella-

5.00am Wake up

11.00pm Sleep

Yes, this is a typical Saturday for me. I'm Bella but you probably don't know me as Bella. You might know me as Isabella, the ballerina, Isa, the hip-hop super star, Issy, the skater girl with added attitude or Is, the gymnastics champion for four years running.

My typical day was very busy and normally very stressful, but that was the way I liked it. It was 5 o'clock which meant I had to go and meet the skater guys at the coffee shop. I grabbed a black helmet, a baggy My Chemical Romance tee-shirt, pulled on some baggy boy's jeans and black converse all stars. This was Issy.

Issy was the girl who didn't care, the one who listened to heavy metal, old rock and loved nothing but to skateboard and drink black coffee. If Isabella's dance coach found out about Issy, Isabella would dance no more.

I grabbed my skateboard and skated off to Starbucks. When I got there my skater friends were already there. I smiled and walked over to the coffee counter ordering a simple black coffee with a hazelnut syrup shot. Once I got it I walked over to everyone and sat down.

"So what are we talking about now?" I asked taking a huge gulp of coffee.

"Issy! We thought you weren't gonna show." Raz said. Raz was the leader, very cute guy with semi long black hair and deep green eyes.

"Me? Not show? Whatever dude, have you been on the drugs again?" I raised my left eyebrow while smiling. He laughed and slapped my palm.

"Where have you been Issy? We've missed you! Oh we're planning to go see Mindless Self Indulgence next month, you in?" A grin grew over my face.

"A Mindless Self Indulgence concert would be nothing without Issy." I held up my hands pretending I was someone of utmost importance. Beebee shoved me slightly making everyone including me laugh.

"So how long you got Issy? You better not ditch us, we were thinking of going skating for a bit." Beebee said hopefully.

"As long as I'm back before seven Renee is fine with it." I grinned as we all chugged our coffee and flew out of the door.

We got to the skate park. I grabbed Raz's CD player and put in a mix CD of rock music. Starting off with Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. As soon as the song started I started skating on the quarter pipe.

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I continued to do tricks, after a while Beebee joined in doing a kind of tag team skateboarding routine.

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I took a rest as Beebee did her exceptional stunts. If that girl wanted to, she could probably tour with the worlds greatest skateboarders.

I can't wait for you to fck me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fckin' minute

I started doing acting stupid like a cheerleader cheering Beebee on. Everyone laughed as I did, but surprisingly it didn't put Beebee off.

I can't wait for you to fck me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

Raz tagged in now. He was brilliant. He had taught me how to skate, he didn't know about Isabella, Isa or Is. He just thought my family were overprotective.

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ss  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I started cheering Raz on, not realizing I'd put him off and he fell off his board.

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ss  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

Beebee cut the music as we all rushed to see if Raz was ok.

"Raz? Come on dude this seriously isn't funny. Wake up!" I was shaking him violently, trying to wake him up.

"We should get him to the hospital, he's bleeding." Davey said. Davey was the smart one out of all of us, we usually didn't listen to him but at times like this we did.

We all helped by skating there, Davey and Kyle put Raz's arms around their necks, put his feet on a skateboard and skated next to him. We had done this before and it surprisingly always worked.

When we got to the hospital I walked up to the receptionist. "Skateboarding accident again." I blushed slightly.

"Issy, how many times is it this month?" Sally asked. We had been in so many times I knew all of the staff.

"Only about ten." She raised her eyebrow. "Ok twenty four. But please can you help Raz?"

"What happened?" She asked as she paged someone.

"Well I was messing around, you know pretending to be a cheerleader and cheering them on. When I was cheering Beebee on she just continued on with her stunts, but when I started he got distracted and fell off his board, I didn't mean for it to happen!" I had started rambling.

"I'm guessing this is the famous Issy I've heard so much about." I turned around and laid eyes on the hottest doctor I've ever seen. "This is my first day working here and already I've heard so much about the skating gang. I was hoping not to meet you so quickly though."

"Issy this is Dr. Cullen. He just started here." Sally said as Dr. Cullen checked over the still unconscious Raz.

"Carlisle!" Someone ran through the door. My mouth fell open as I looked at him. He was cute, hot, gorgeous and beautiful all rolled into one. His bronze hair went perfectly with his golden eyes. "Carlisle, Esme told me you wanted this." He handed Dr. Cullen a brief case.

"Thanks Edward, now I have to get back to helping Raz." Dr. Cullen continued to check Raz.

"By the way, I'm going out tonight. Hope you don't mind." Edward said subtly.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked casually.

"There's a hip-hop dance show downtown and I was going to check it out." My eyes went wide and I walked over to the guys starting to talk to them, making sure this Edward didn't see me.

"Dudes I've gotta get home. I just remembered Renee is going out and I don't have my key. Keep me updated with Raz ok?" With that I dropped my skateboard on the floor and skated home.

Now it was time for the transformation into Isa.

**A.N.- What do you guys think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 From Issy, to Bella, to Isa

Disclaimer- I don't own it

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

I threw my skateboard in the cupboard under the stairs. I ran into the TV room. Renee was sitting on the sofa watching something on TV.

"Mom did you wash my dance stuff?" I asked as I started running upstairs.

"Ballet or hip-hop?" She asked following me.

"Hip-hop."

"It's on your bed." She crossed her arms as she leaned on the door frame. "I thought you already did hip-hop practice."

"It's the show for the orphans to night. Remember, that's why we've been practicing so much." I pulled off my converse and threw them across the room.

"So how was the coffee meet up?" She asked turning away as changed my clothes.

"We ended up going to the skate park, and I started acting like a preppy faced cheerleader and Raz fell off his board." I said pulling on my black combats.

"You ended up going to the hospital. _Again?_" Mom sounded surprised.

"He'll be fine, there was a really nice looking doctor who's looking after him. Look mom I have this show and I need to get ready."

She walked out as I pulled on my red crop top on. With this and my combats on I ended up looking like Sarah from 'Save the Last Dance 2' when she's in the hip hop club doing the awesome routine against Candy. Well apart from that she had beautiful blonde hair and I had dull brown hair.

I started on my make-up. Very basic but still very cool. I put on cherry red lipstick with clear gloss over the top of that, smokey eyes with eyeliner and mascara and white powder. I then pulled on my hip-hop dancing boots. Move over Issy, Isa was here now.

I walked downstairs to hang out with Renee for a while. She looked over at me and sighed. "Are you ever going to tell your friends about all these different people you are Bella?"

"That wouldn't work. The skaters hate the ballet dancers, the ballet dancers hate the gymnasts, the gymnasts hate the hip-hoppers and the hip-hoppers hate skaters. If I told them all that I was all four they'd all hate me, and that's not good."

She sighed again. "Look Bella, I understand that, but you can't keep this up forever."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't tell them, I can't just quit three of my favourite things. I'm just going to keep going for as long as possible." I sighed.

Renee put her arms around me. "Honey, I know you love everything you do, and I know you love all your friends but you can't get a career in all four of these things."

I pulled away. "Mom you're going to make me cry and I can't cry because of the make-up, I'm not redoing it." She laughed. "Help me with my hair?"

We walked into the bathroom and Renee started to straighten my hair. After about thirty minutes of straightening it was fully straight and we started putting it up into a high ponytail.

I checked the time. It was almost time to leave. It wouldn't hurt to be early, would it? I kissed Renee on the cheek, grabbed my dance bag running out of the house. Issy skated to all destinations, Isa took trains and the 'urban' transport. I had to be careful about what different things I did, if anything was to cross I'd be in a lot of trouble.

I checked my cell phone to see if I had any messages while I was waiting for the train. I did, from Beebee. It read _'Hey Issy, can't believe u bailed on us. Way harsh, but we luv u 2 much 2 hate u. Lol. Raz woke up. B careful nxt tym we c u. He aint 2 hppy. Luv ya. B x.'_

I sighed. I'd have to apologise to Raz. I clicked down to my phone book and called him. After two rings he answered. "You are going to pay Issy." He said angrily.

"Dude, if you had been better at keeping your focus you wouldn't have fell off!" I said in a hushed voice.

"I don't care about that, a bruise is a bruise, a cut is a cut. YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH THESE GUYS IN A HOSPITAL WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!" He yelled. I heard everyone else laughing in the background.

"Raz, you're a big boy now, you should be able to take care of yourself." He laughed. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"If you do a fifteen minutes skate." I heard everyone in the background make an 'oo' noise. "You up for it?"

"Tomorrow, I'm busy, I've got to go. Catch you later dudes."

"Oh, you're busy are you? Doing what?" I rolled my eyes and hung up.

The train came and I jumped on. Thank god it only took about ten minutes on the train. I looked around and saw my co-dancer Alyssa. I whistled and she turned to see me. I smiled at her.

"Hey girl!" She came over and hugged me. Alyssa was beautiful defined. She was wearing the same as me but in blue, her long black hair was half way down her back in tiny ringlets. She sat down next to me. "So I heard that there's a new family in town. Very rich, and one of the kids is coming to see the show. Maybe we can raise a bit of money after all."

She pulled out a mini rice-pudding pot and started eating. "Girl, don't tell me you haven't eaten today." She smiled sheepishly. "You realise that one day you're going to end up in hospital from not eating enough."

"Well until that day comes, I'm fine with my rice pudding." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't _you_ look at me like that Isa, no-one ever sees you eat."

"Really?" She nodded. I smiled, pulled an apple out of my bag and started eating it. We both laughed on how stupid this was, we both knew that we both ate enough.

We hopped off the train and to the little hall we'd borrowed. Alyssa's parents were friends with the owner, and when he found out the reason we wanted the hall, he was happy to give us the space.

We walked in to see the others warming up. My friends came over to see me. Isa's crew included Alyssa, Ely, Sabrina and Faye.

This was Isa's lifestyle.

**A.N.- I'm leaving it here because well it's already quite long. I'll write the rest soon. I love this story too much to leave it for too long. If there's any hip-hop music fans tell me some good songs because so far I've only got the following.**

**Devils Night- D12 & Eminem**

**1-2 Step- Ciara**

**Hell No- Ricki Lee**

**Give it to me- Timbaland ft. Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake**

**And that's the only songs I have on iTunes that are slightly hip-hop. I NEED HELP! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Isa's dance opening

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Cherish (Killa), J-Kwon (Tipsy) or anything other songs mentioned in this chapter

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Cherish (Killa), J-Kwon (Tipsy) or anything other songs mentioned in this chapter. Or in this story.**

I felt sick. I never got stage fright, but just the thought of someone finding out that Isa wasn't just Isa made my stomach start to tear itself up. It was minutes until the show began. I was waiting on stage, waiting for the curtain to go up. Alyssa looked at me confused.

"What's wrong girl? You never get nervous." She had concern in her words. Luckily I was a master of lies because of my multiple life.

"It's just, I really wanna raise a lot of money for those orphans. Can you imagine what it must be like for them, they don't have anyone or anything." As I said these words I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Ok honey, you're going to have to calm down and do your best if you want to raise money. You save the tears for when you explain the cause at the end of the show." She got into position. "Oh, and remember girl, you're the one who made these dances, you're have to show off a bit."

I laughed and got into position myself. The curtain raised to show the audience. They started clapping. After the clapping died down I nodded, the music started. At first it was talking so we all lifted up our heads. Through the first part of the song we all just leaned to different sides extending arms, acting sexy so to speak.

_yo joc  
yea  
i dont think they ready for this one  
who...  
cherish  
they make me wanna lose control  
yea  
you know who it is_

_im in a wife beater two seater cruise control  
pull up and ya girl might lose control  
not playas circle but a duffel bag boy  
guarantee they cant get enough of dat boy_

We started to dance then. The routine was supposed to look like a domino effect, and looked really good when we got it right.

We were separated into five groups. I only trusted my people to take over if needed.

The first group was run by the great Ely, he made sure everyone knew what to do, if it wasn't perfect, it wasn't good enough for his group. I let him have the best dancers, Molly, Hannah, Grace and Ben-jay. The second group was Faye's group. She made sure everyone had it down, if it wasn't exactly perfect it was good enough for her. She was in charge of Craig, Michael, Kim and Sam.

After that there was me. I had the people who wanted to be perfect, which was good because we were in the middle. My group was Stacy, Chris, Toni and Charlotte (Charli for short). Then there was Alyssa. Alyssa liked the freestylers so I gave her Jay, Candy, Alex and Jackie. And finally was Sabrina's group. Sabrina was laid back but still made sure everyone knew what they were doing. Her group was just like her Sarah-lee, Chad, James and Corie.

_saw him from a distance and i watched him make his way to the floor  
he walked up to me slowly whispers and he says i know who you are, i wanna get to know you  
I can tell he was a player but he knows just how to make ya lose control  
somehow i knew.._

The crowd seemed very into this. It was time for the group performances. I told the groups that I wanted them to have as much freedom as possible. We all went into a semi-circle and went down, some sitting, some kneeling others in awkward positions that were comfortable for them. Alyssa's group was first.

_shawty is a killa  
but i really want him  
and i gotta have him tonight_

Ely pushed Alyssa out of the way, we'd staged it almost like a dance battle, and no-one else had seen the dances the groups had made up apart from the people in the groups. However, everyone knew Ely's performances would be sensational.

_straight heart breaker  
but it really dont matta  
cause i really want him tonight_

Sabrina's group took over now, working their way into Ely's then taking over. She was fantastic. She had toured with a few actual hip-hop dancers so she knew what she was doing.

_the way he licks his lips im in a infatuated state of mind  
oooh yea  
hes so hard to resist  
i got to tell ya baby boy is so fine  
just got ta have you  
ooh yea'_

My group took over now. I had told them that because I had come up with most of the dances I wanted them to incorporate the essence of them into this part. Charli used to do lyrical dancing before she had found a love of hip-hop, Chris was an obsessed basketball player outside of hip-hop, Toni, who was an orphan herself, had worked in bars ever since she was fifteen, and Stacy brought in her body popping. All of this together looked really good.

_i can tell he was a playa  
but he knows how to make ya lose control  
if you only knew.._

Faye pushed in the way of us and started her dance. We went out of the way getting ready for when the whole group got together to dance again.

but shawty is a killa  
and i really want him  
and i got to have him tonight

We all raced to mix in with Faye's group.

_straight heart breaker  
but it really dont matter  
cause i really want him tonight_

_shawty is a killa_

_but i really want him  
and i gotta have him..tonight...  
straight heart breaker..heart breaker_

I looked at Ely. He smiled at me and walked over. I had told the others that there was a duet part of the dance. Only me and Ely knew it and the others started going back into the semi-circle.

_but it dont really matta  
cause i really want him..  
cause i really want him tonight...tonight.._

We started after they had cleared. Ely walked forward first. He was doing urban moves mixed with a slight salsa. I quickly joined him.

_ooo...it feels so wrong that it must it must be right  
and im so high, dont wanna come down just let me fly_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and back flipped off him. We laughed and continued to dance.

_ay ay let me talk to um  
my whips push but no car keys man  
pop the top like a sardine can  
wrist stay flooded like New Orleans man_

Alyssa came into it with Chris. They both started making up a routine, like a pass back dance battle. They looked good. Soon others were doing the same. We incorporated it into the dance, so instead of the choreography it looked more like something fun.

_lil boy cant stop i be ballin man  
yea im pretty sure dat ya heard da rumors  
got beef bull wit some big cawholas  
im a pretty slick nigga like rick da rula  
keep one eye open and my hand on dat ruda  
i rock da cladio  
my shades gazel  
i break hearts  
i heartbreak hotels  
i treat yo chick like a pair of ones,  
wear ha xxx out one good time and shawty..._

We then realized we needed to do the big finale. We all got into position and started. A lot of it was freestyle street dancing like head spins, the worm and things like that.

_shawty is a killa  
but i really want him  
and i gotta have him tonight  
straight heart breaker  
but it really dont matta  
cause i really want him tonight  
tonight  
shawty is a killa  
but i really want him  
and i gotta have him tonight_

_straight heart breaker  
but it really dont matta  
cause i really want him tonight  
and i gotta haaaaavvvvvveeeee yyoooouuuu_

It ended with Alyssa on Ely's shoulders, me doing back flips across the stage, and the others dancing away until the beat faded away.

I walked up to the microphone smiling, sweating slightly. "Hey everybody! What's up!" The crowd screamed back at me. "So I'm guessing you liked that one, well y'all know why we're here. So here's Toni and Chris with a duet hip-hop dance to Tipsy by J-Kwon. Give it up for them!"

Toni and Chris got into place, I went into the crowd to see how everyone was doing. Guess who I bumped into.

**A.N.- Wow, almost five pages (well five including the A.N.). I love this chapter. I think everyone can guess who Isa bumps into. What do you think of this song? I was going to use 'Low' by T-Pain feat. Flo rider, but it didn't flow as a dancing scene, well this type of ****dancing scene. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

I walked towards the unexpected guest. I put on a smile as I walked forward. "Mom! How are you? I didn't know you were coming!" (**A.N.- And you all thought it would be Edward. Heehee**) I hugged her gently.

"Well… I decided that I needed to find out what this obsession with hip-hop is. You well brilliant!" I blushed, she laughed.

"And you call yourself a loving mother." I shook my head with face disgust. She laughed.

Alyssa saw me talking to my mom. She walked to us. "Isa baby, who you talking to?" She smiled at Renee

"This, Alyssa, is my mom Renee." Alyssa's eyes went wide. "My mom came to see how big my obsession with hip-hop is."

Renee smiled and extended her hand for Alyssa to shake. I blushed as Alyssa started an urban hand shake. "Yo, was' up?"

"Alyssa? My mom isn't a person to talk the talk. Use your normal words please?"

She smiled at my mother's confused face. "Sorry Mrs Swan, I thought that the mother of someone as talented as Isa must be a hip-hop legend." My mother smiled.

"Not a problem, but the song's finishing I think you girls should finish the show." We nodded and raced onto the steps for me to introduce the next dance.

"No, no, no." Alyssa over took me. I looked at her confused as she got to the microphone. "Ok people. I know that was off the hook but now we've got a lil' surprise. Pimp Mama, get your butt here."

I laughed and walked up. That was my nick-name. "Now this gurl is an off the chain dancer and we want to try and humiliate her." I stared at her in disbelief. "So we need someone to show her what dancing is, and it can't be one of the hip hop dancers." I laughed.

I grabbed the microphone off her. "Ok, I'll do this, but we gotta make it beneficial. If I win, my competitor has to put money into the fund so that we start to raise, you guys can bet and if you lose to the dancers you pay money to the charity, if you win you don't loose any money. I'm not risking the fund money for bets. If my competitor wins, I pay money to the charity outta my pocket and I pay money to whoever wants to try and beat me."

Alyssa took the microphone off me again. "So, who wants to try it?" I looked into the audience. Only one person put their hand up. I heard the other dancers make a sound as if someone just got burned. "Well, Isa, looks like we got someone stupid enough to face you."

They walked towards the stage when I finally realised who it was. The boy from the hospital. Edward Cullen. I saw a girl trying to grab him, trying to tell him not to do it.

He shrugged her off and walked onto the stage. Immediately bets were being called. The dancers were taking bets now. I smiled at Edward. Alyssa walked over. "And what's your name hot stuff?" Everyone laughed at that.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He said in a musical voice. Heart melter alert, I thought to myself.

"Oh, and you think because you're cute my gurl ain't gonna slap you down?" Alyssa asked being cocky as usual.

"No, I'm here to see some dancers and to contribute to the fund." He said in a very nice calm voice. I couldn't let this slide.

I grabbed the mic out of Alyssa's hand. "Yo, anyone else wondering why a dog like this guy, who talks all nice boy, is doing at a joint like this?" I smiled at him showing it was only for the crowd.

Alyssa grabbed the mic back. "Ok, well we have a few songs, but I think I know the one we all want. DANCE BATTLE COMMENCE!"

Alyssa went off stage to start the music. I extended my hand showing I wanted Edward to start. He smiled and the beat began. So did he.

_On ya way to work and its all good_

_The Traffic hits ya like you knew it would  
you wanna scream but ya gotta  
Hold it back, hold it back!_

For a pretty boy he was pretty good. He wasn't professional standards but he was good. He did a fake urban pass back. I laughed and began myself, going slow to make him think I was trying to let him win.

_Is it right if your mans coming home late  
Got ur girls at your ear sayin "too late!"  
And he's down on his knees sayin baby  
Take me back, Take me back_

I passed it back as if I was shooting a basketball. He smirked at me with a crooked smile. It was then that I realised that a few of the other dancers were doing a dance Alyssa and I choreographed as a warm up. Edward began again, getting a little more dangerous.

_(Make it stop)  
You got me so  
(worked up)  
I'm pullin my  
(hair out)  
Hey! I'm about to hit somebody!  
(Let go)  
Somebody just  
(Help me out)  
Why can't you just  
I gotta get this off my chest..._

He passed it back to me for the chorus. I couldn't help but smile. He was good. Now I had to look better. I started to do some body popping as well as break dancing.

_Grass is greener  
Got no money  
People telling jokes  
that ain't funny  
Drunken bar fights  
Catchin red lights  
HELL NO! HELL NO!_

I passed back for him to try and out dance it. He just raised his hands in defeat. I laughed and slapped his hand as the music got cut.

Alyssa handed me the mic. "Ok, dog now that was the shortest dance battle I've ever been in, and now you owe me money. He laughed.

"How much?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

I laughed. "I don't know, up to you." He smiled and handed me a wad of money.

"I'm a generous guy." He winked and walked off the stage.

I looked down at the money in my hand surprised. "Everybody give it up for our new PIMP DADDY!" I shouted as everyone clapped and shouted for Edward. He laughed and tried to act cool. "So who wants another dance?" Everyone screamed. "Alright well I think we're going to have Alyssa's solo now!" She looked up in horror. I hadn't told her she was doing a solo. "Come on gurl, you didn't think I'd let you try and humiliate me without me trying to do the same."

She laughed and got up. "What song?" I smiled and walked over to the sound system putting on 'Low' by T. Pain feat. Flo rider. She smiled and began dancing making everyone cheer.

All the dancing went on for a while and then me, Alyssa, Sabrina and Toni took turns in explaining why we were doing this. There wasn't a dry eye in the house when everyone found out what Toni had been through. After we told them about the collection bags everyone was pouring their money into them.

I came off the stage to help with the collecting when the girl who had tried to pull Edward away walked over to me. She was beaming like an idiot, not hip-hop at all, but for some reason her spiky black hair made her fit in perfectly.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen, great show by the way." I smiled. "I was just wondering, I'd like to learn how to dance like that, could you teach me?"

I blinked surprised. "Erm…sure, we have open rehearsal and dance practice on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays. You can come along when you want."

"I meant private."

I blinked again. "I'm no dance teacher, I just love hip-hop."

She smiled at me as if I was missing something. "We'll see. I'll see you later Isa." She walked off pushing some money into every bag we had. Her and her brother walked out, leaving me there looking bewildered.

Me and Renee went home soon after. The others said I could because I looked so tired. When we got home I dragged myself upstairs and threw myself into my bed. I fell straight to sleep.

**A.N.- Not my best chapter. Tell me what you think. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Isabella meets a new dancer

**Disclaimer- I don't own any right to anything so just get that into your heads (in a nice way) AND GO CHECK OUT THE BEHIND THE SCENES OF TWILIGHT WITH MTV IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY BECAUSE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THE IN A NICE WAY JOKE.**

TO DO-

Isabella-

7.30am- Ballet class

8.30am- Audition results

5.00pm- Show rehearsal

Isa-

DAY OFF

Issy-

15 minutes skate (Unknown time)

Is-

DAY OFF

I sighed as I checked the times and things to do. I was hoping it was only Isabella today but then Raz told me I had to do a 15 minute skate to make it up to him, and that meant that I'd probably waste some time with those guys. It was about quarter to seven in the morning, but that's what I was used to, late nights and early mornings. I tied my hair up into a tight bun, all the stray hairs glued to my head with a lot of hair mousse and hairspray. I was wearing black footless tights, but not the opaque ones, the ones that looked like dance leggings but without the shininess, with my black leotard and little baby pink cotton shrug.

I started to pack my ballet shoes into my bag, the Pointes, the demi-Pointes and the flats. I usually only used my Pointes or my flats, but I always packed all them just in case. If Madame' Sueur was in one of her moods, I'd be killed if I didn't have everything. I walked down to the living room, Renee wasn't awake. It didn't matter, I got a ride to the studio from my friend Aimez. Her dad was French and they came up with the French word for cherish as their daughter's name.

Aimez always pulled up at my door at seven o'clock sharp, if I wasn't in the car at 7.04 she would leave. Luckily I always was at the door at seven. It was about five to seven now, so I grabbed a bottle of water and took a small sip from it. Enough to quench my thirst, without giving me a really bad stitch. Then I put the bottle cap on, and put the bottle into my bag.

I headed outside, waiting for Aimez to pick me up. I stood in the doorway, slouching slightly. I looked up at the beautiful sky, the perks of getting up at this time was the sky that was never sure if it wanted to be dark or light.

I got entranced by the sky that I didn't even notice Aimez pulling up. She came behind me and push me making me jump.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!" I said to her trying to get my breath back. She giggled, grabbed my arm and headed for the car.

I stared out at the moving scenery as Aimez drove. Aimez used to drive really fast, but thanks to me she's changed her ways. Aimez was babbling about something, but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was too busy thinking about the dance battle I'd had with Edward Cullen, and then my mind started playing the scene of Alice asking me to teacher her to dance. I would normally love that, but how could I do it when her father, the doctor, had seen me as Issy.

I rubbed my temple. This was going to become complicated, I could tell. Aimez was babbling about who had gotten the parts in the new recital. We all knew she'd get the main part. She always did. Everyone knew that, but she always thought I would get it. I was glad I didn't because it meant you had to stay thin, you had to practice a lot more, and you almost lived in the studio. And that was bad for me, since I had all my other responsibilities. I sighed and started to tune into what Aimez was saying.

"So anyway, I think you defiantly have the lead because you always dance perfectly. Plus I made so many mistakes it was unbelievable." She smiled over at me.

"Aimez, you've had the main part since you got onto Pointe, you know you're going to get it again." She blushed slightly. I laughed, I had never known a girl so modest when she was such an amazing dancer.

We continued a lot of ridiculous babble as we drove off towards the ballet studio. We walked in, surprised when we saw someone else in the studio practicing. She was beautiful, very sleek, tall and gorgeous. Her beautiful blonde hair was tied in a ribbon in a tight bun at the back of her head. The word model came to my head as we saw her.

She was practicing her Pointe dancing, and I had to say she was the most graceful dancer I'd seen in my entire life. The way she extended her arms as she danced, the way she made it look effortless on the tip of her toes as she made graceful and elegant tiny steps as she turned around. I turned to Aimez, who was obviously dripping with envy.

The girl finished and started to take her Pointe shoes off. I clapped as she did, she turned to look at me and smiled. "You're amazing, where were you taught?" I asked her curiously.

"Well I've been taught all over, Alaska, Washington, New York, I spent a couple years in Paris and was taught there too. I wouldn't recommend it, it's a lot harder and they expect a lot more from you." She smiled and extended her hand "I'm Rosalie Hale, and you are?"

"I'm Isabella, and this is Aimez." I said taking her hand and shaking it. Her skin was unbelievably cold.

Rosalie smiled at Aimez. "Cherish, pretty name. Parlez-vous beaucoup français ?" (**Do you speak much French?) **She said to Aimez, holding her hand out to shake Aimez's hand.

"Mon père est français, ma mère est américain, je peut parler couramment dans les deux langues" (**My father is French, my mother is American, I can speak fluently in both languages) **Aimez replied simply, the frown never leaving her face as she shook Rosalie's hand.

"Ah, very cool. My 'dad' is British, well he's my foster dad but same difference really." She said pulling her hand back. "So how long have you guys been doing ballet?"

"I've been doing it since I was four." I said, "And Aimez has been doing it since she could walk. How about you?"

"I've been doing ballet for a long time, I'm not sure the exact length of time." She said starting to stretch. I followed her by starting to get my chest on the floor.

"Did you audition for the recital?" Aimez asked trying to sound casual as she asked Rosalie the question that we both knew would seal her the main part or not.

"No I just found out there was this studio after the auditions, and I don't think it would be very good if I just walked in and got the main part on my first day." Aimez smiled, obviously starting to get happy again, but the only thing I could think was about how self absorbed she sounded. "So who do you guys think will get the main part?"

"Aimez will, she's had the main part since she got Pointe shoes." I said simply. Rosalie laughed.

"Very cool. I can't wait to see the results to see who got which parts." Rosalie said as we continued to stretch until Madame Sueur came in with the others.

"Alright class, we have a new student dancing, Miss Rosalie Hale, she is a brilliant dancer so you are going to make her feel welcome." She walked over to me, Aimez and Rosalie, putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "I see you've met my two best dancers, Miss Locken and Miss Swan have never let me down, I have seen you dance Miss Hale, I would stick with these two if you wish to keep up."

She walked towards the front of the bars. "Ready, begin." She pressed the play button on the CD player, and as always Clair de Lune by Debussy came on as we warmed up.

**A.N.- I've finally finished this! Woohoo! I love this, when I did ballet I loved it, if anyone's confused about anything tell me and I'll clear it up with you. What do you think about Clair de Lune as the warm up music? Review! Please and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6 Improv in the ballet studio

**Disclaimer- I disclaim owning any brands, bands, books, films or the actual story written by Stephenie Meyer. Hope you understand.**

After warming up we all gathered round to watch improvisation dance. Unfortunately because they didn't like hip-hop dancing I couldn't improv the way I loved. Aimez was up first, slowly dancing to a random song that Madame Sueur had playing, Aimez of course winged it, next up was Rosalie, she made everything look amazing and even more beautiful, everyone sat there staring at her in awe, I dreaded the fact I was to dance after her. Rosalie finished and sat down next to Aimez.

I stood up when Madame Sueur called my name. She let the music play. It was the Swan Lake ballet music, I started, twirling and extending my arms. I just thought of a music box, a beautiful ballerina inside, twirling around, I pointed my toes and went up onto Pointe. I circled my arms around my head as if I was reaching for something. I wavered my hand as if it was a leaf falling slowly down from a tree.

I continued to dance until the music was stopped. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sat next to Rosalie and Aimez, as the next girl began. Rosalie smiled at me. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I whispered as the music began.

"You're brilliant, you look so natural as if you're floating more than dancing." She said. That surprised me, I'd always been second best to Aimez, now I was to be third best to Aimez and Rosalie.

I blushed slightly. "Thanks, although I was really nervous about continuing after you, you made it sparkle somehow."

She smiled. "What can I say, I sparkle in the sunlight."

After everyone was finished, Madame Sueur called us all back into the middle. "Well done everyone, you all did really well, and their was a reason for this improvisation session, I wanted to see who would be good enough to choreograph. Aimez, you did well, but you didn't seem as if you brought it from the heart. Rosalie, exceptional, truly exceptional, but it didn't seem real enough, so to speak. It seemed as if you were rehearsing a dance that the angels taught you. Isabella, as usual improvisation is your strongest point. I have to say that you will help me to choreograph this recital."

My heart leapt. I had always wanted to help Madame Sueur more than dance. My heart sank again, this meant I'd have a lot more work, which meant less time for skating, hip-hop and gymnastics. How could I get around this one.

"Now, I will see you all at rehearsal tonight, remember that you all must check for your parts, I will say that Miss. Hale will take Isabella's part so that Isabella will have enough thought for the choreographing." She handed me a CD. "Here is the music, you will come into class, and you will stay behind half an hour later and show me what you've came up with. Don't let me down."

She dismissed us. Aimez ran to me. "Oh. My. God. You get to choreograph! This is what you've always wanted! Congratulations."

Rosalie came over laughing. "Congratulations, I hope you got me a good part." She teased.

"Yeah, well I've gotta get home to start choreographing." I said smileing weakly and shyly.

"You want a ride home Rosalie?" Aimez asked as she pulled her flats on.

"No thanks, my brother Edward is picking me up." I stopped in my tracks. I prayed to god it wasn't Pimp Daddy Edward. "Something wrong Isabella?"

"I just didn't know you had a brother." I said.

"Oh yeah, there's my twin brother, Jasper Hale, and my foster brothers Edward and Emmett Cullen. And my hyper-active sister Alice." She smiled. I started to get nervous, were they following me?

I then got a text. I opened my phone and looked at it._ Skating starts in half an hour. Skate park don't be late. Raz._

I sighed "Aimez I have to get home now. My mom's wanting to take me shopping." I lied to her giving her a pleading look for us to go.

"Sure, sure." She turned to Rosalie. "I'll see you at the results." She smiled jokingly.

"Will do, see you later Isabella." Rosalie said. I smiled and waved, walking out.

When we were in the car I looked at Aimez. "You hate her don't you?"

"No, I think she's ok, I just don't like the thought of her taking away my chances of becoming a professional one day, you saw how she danced Isabella, she was amazing."

"I know, but she'll be getting my part, and I'm always second best to you." I smiled at her sympathetically. "Anyway, I've gotta get home and choreograph."

"I thought your mom was taking you shopping." My eyes widened as I realised.

"Yeah, I meant after that." I said starting to get out of the car as Aimez dropped me off. "See you at rehearsal Aimez, message me with the results ok?"

"Ok, bye chick." She said before driving off.

--

I walked into the house to see Renee there confused that I was home early. "Hey mom, guess what happened today?" I said smiling as I walked upstairs to get changed into my skating gear.

"Something good I hope." She laughed following me. I tossed her the CD. "This is the music for your recital?"

"Well I'm not in it anymore." I looked over at her, horror on her face. "I'm helping Madame Sueur choreograph it." She screamed in excitement.

"That's wonderful honey!" She hugged me tightly. "So what are you doing now?"

"Don't kill me ok?" She nodded. "15 minute skate."

Her eyes went wide. "Honey you know how dangerous those are, are you sure you want to do this?"

I sighed. "I have to. I caused Raz to fall off his board, now I have to skate to prove myself worthy or something." I pulled on a pair of black skinny fit jeans and an Evanescence t-shirt.

With that I grabbed my helmet, my board and ran out. "See you later mom." I shouted as I skated down the street towards the skate park.

**A.N.- Argh! Gotta make the deadline, gotta make the deadline. Lol. I really don't like this chapter and I know it's rather short, but I have another one on Issy to write, another on Isabella to write, then I have to introduce Is. And before people ask, the reason Rosalie didn't get to be the choreographer is for two reasons. 1- Madame Sueur wanted to show Rosalie's beauty off in the recital and 2- she knows that Rosalie is a better dancer than herself and she doesn't want to be shown up. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Falling off the rail

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or paramore, or muse so tough.**

I skated to the park, pulling my hair out of the bun as I did, waiting until I saw the guys before entering. They were all on the bench, waiting for me. I skated around the back, skated through the bowl and over their heads just to see their reactions. Most of them screamed or cussed. I laughed as I landed and swerved to look at them.

Raz glared slightly at me. "You always have to have the big entrances don't you Issy."

I nodded. "Now lets get this skate over and done with, put some music on and I'll start."

"You know the rules, fifteen minutes of continuous skating, no stopping and you can go anywhere in the park as long as you do stunts on your way." Raz said explaining the rules pointlessly.

I walked to the bowl and waited for the music to start.

The music started. I knew it straight away, my skating anthem. Hysteria by Muse. The music started and so did I.

_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out_

I started the stunts in the bowl, doing as many as possible.

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

I skated out of the bowl and onto the half pipe and started stunts on that.

_It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive_

I continued to do stunts on the half pipe. I had already started to sweat and I was only about two minutes in.

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

I skated off the half pipe, jumping over the bench as my board went under it. I heard the guitar solo and began miming that I was playing the guitar until I realised I had to do a trick.

_And I want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode_

I continued to skate, going back into the bowl, I was sweating like mad, I couldn't believe I'd agreed to this. As I continued to skate the next song began playing.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

I loved this song and it fuelled me to do better. I began to do the one move I'd always feared. Raz had shown us it years ago, we weren't sure if he had made it up or not, but no one else dared try it.

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

I picked up speed and grabbed the edge of the bowl, and my board and spun, so that at one split mille-second I was vertical. I flew back down into the bowl, adrenalin running through my veins now.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

Everyone cheered as I completed that move, I looked over at Raz, whose mouth and eyes were wide. I winked playfully before jumping out of the bowl, and onto the grind rail.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!_

I put my hands on both sides of the board so that I was hand standing on it. I'd never tried this but it was worth a shot. I skidded off the grind rail and went onto the half pipe, still in the handstand.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_

And then I couldn't keep it in anymore and I belted out the next line.

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

I got to the top of the half pipe and flipped so that I was now standing again on the board. I slid down to the other side doing a three-sixty.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa,it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good..._

I could feel the sweat on my brow, I knew I wasn't going to last fifteen minutes, but I was going to try as hard as possible.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

I slowly rode off the half pipe and back onto the grind rail. Unfortunately this time I didn't hit the rail right and my board went flying into the air, me falling straight to the floor. I put my arms in an x shape shielding as much of my face as possible as I fell to the floor. I suddenly felt two strong arms around me.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now..._

I had my eyes tight shut as I felt the arms gently stroke my back and arms soothingly. Slowly I opened them to see who was holding me. I looked up to see my rescuer's face.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

And there he was, in all his glory. Raz. The guy Issy had loved for such a long time. He had saved me.

**A.N.- I'm sorry that you all probably hate me because Raz saved Issy, but I couldn't not. I wanted to bring back Bella's vulnerability and I thought 'What if she fell off her board and was going to badly injure herself?' and also I thought it would add a little spice to the story. Review, even if you hate it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Stitching up her heart

I lay in his arms looking into his deep green eyes

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

I lay in his arms looking into his deep green eyes. I could feel my mouth slightly open and realised I probably looked like a sick goldfish. I pursed my lips together nervously.

"Are you alright Issy?" Raz asked nervousness obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks for you know, catching me." I said not able to make much sense. I didn't care.

Raz smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "You scared me, I thought you were going to crack your head open like a coconut." I laughed at his expression.

"I had a helmet." I said in my defence.

He laughed this time. "I'm sorry I made you do that. It was stupid of me."

I laughed. "I agreed to it, so, it's not only your fault." I said. I looked around to see the rest of our gang staring at us in shock. "Raz, I think we should start charging."

He looked up. "Hey! That's not cool."

Beebee smiled and started screaming. "Raz and Issy are finally hooking up!" The others all high-fived each other. "Hey Kyle, you owe me money." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I knew you and Raz were going to hook up eventually, it was just a matter of time, and Kyle thought that Raz was going to go for me so you know, easy money."

I laughed and started to get up, wincing in pain as I did. "Whoa, Issy are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I pulled my sleeve off my shoulder, revealing a huge bruised cut. "Yeah, I think I hit my shoulder when I fell."

"I think we should get that checked out." Raz said starting to get up himself.

"No, seriously it's fine, it's not very deep or anything. I'm fine seriously." But Raz wasn't having any of it, I could tell he was deeply concerned, but I hated the thought of having to see Dr. Cullen if any of his foster kids had told him of the hip-hopper or the ballerina.

"Issy, you're going to get it cleaned up and that's all I'm saying." With that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. As I looked back I noticed something even worse.

"Raz put me down, I swear you put me down for now, I'll go with you willingly." I said, trying to keep calm. Raz put me down when he heard that, I raced over to where my skateboard fell. Now it wasn't a skateboard, but pieces of broken wood, and four useless wheels. I sank to my knees, a tear rolling down my cheek, that had been my favourite board.

I felt Raz's hand rest on my good shoulder. "Issy, it's ok, it could be worse, you could've been the board, you could've be lying here in pieces." I closed my eyes. I knew he was right, it was only a board, but what he didn't know was that I couldn't afford a new board.

I knelt there for a little while longer, waiting for it to sink in that I'd probably not be doing any skating for a while now. I could feel the blood dripping down my arm as I mourned my skateboard. I knew it was only a skateboard but I loved it, a lot. I sighed and stood up. Raz wrapped his arm around my waist, and helped me walk. I didn't need any support, but it was sweet of him to help, so I let him.

We got to the hospital and walked up to the receptionist. She raised an eyebrow. "What happened this time?"

Raz sighed and looked at me, "You wanna explain?" He asked.

I nodded then looked at the receptionist. "Raz challenged me to a 15 minute skate." Her eyes went wide, she knew how dangerous that was. "But he made it up to me by saving my neck."

The receptionist smiled. "We were all wondering when you two were going to get together."

My eyes went wide. Was everyone but me in on the 'thing' with me and Raz? She laughed at my expression, I couldn't blame her, I probably looked ridiculous. I blushed a bit.

"So, what happened, you don't look that hurt." The receptionist remarked, I slowly pulled my sleeve down, revealing the gash out of my shoulder. I saw the show appear on the receptionist's face. "That looks infected." She paged someone, to come and see to my shoulder.

Soon Dr. Hope, (or as both the staff and us called her 'Dr. Skateboard' because of how many times she'd helped us by patching us up) was down and taking me to her office to get my battle wound checked out.

"Why do you lot always end up in my office?" Dr. Skateboard laughed.

"Because you're the best Dr. S." I joked.

She sighed. "Not since Dr. Cullen came, the man's a genius. I'm not sure if I'm going to have this job for much longer, I think he's going to get it. I think I'm going to go down in the hospital, pretty soon you'll be patched up by one of the hottest doctors in this hospital, even if he does have extremely cold skin."

I raised an eyebrow as she stitched me up, I looked away as she did. "What have you been doing in the supply closet?" I teased.

She laughed. "Unfortunately he's married."

I laughed and winced at the same time as she stitched my skin back together. After a while she finished and I was allowed to go.

Raz wrapped one arm around me as we walked out. As we walked out of the front doors of the hospital Edward Cullen walked through.

"Hey Pimp Mama." He said smiling. I gave him a confused look, making sure there was no fear in my facial expression.

"Pimp Mama? Who's that? My name's Issy, no pimp here." I said walking out with Raz's arm around me.

"Hey do you know that guy?" Raz whispered into my ear. I shook my head. We walked back to the skate park, but we didn't enter it, we headed towards a very nice brand new Nissan GT-R.

I looked at him surprised. "I didn't think this beauty was even out yet."

He smiled opening the doors. "It's not, my dad's got some hook ups." He said sliding into the car. "Come on I'm taking you home."

It was a short ride to my house, as we neared it, he stopped. "You want me to drive you all the way or what?"

"I think it's about time you saw it." I smiled as he drove to the front door. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled and started to get out.

He grabbed my good arm and pulled me into a kiss, it was like nothing I'd felt before, it was beautiful, it was magical, it was what I wanted.

Raz pulled back slightly, his hand still touching my face, his mouth millimetres away from my lips. "I love you Issy."

**A.N.- Wow this is getting more and more work for me. I'm going to get past this for now and go to Bella, I'm not going to have Isabella have another chapter unless you guys want it. Is will be coming I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9 Wrongly signed email

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Twilight so put that in your pipe and smoke it! Or you know, erm, well, I can't think of a Twilight related one so that one will have to do.**

I looked into his eyes once more, this time getting lost in them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I closed my eyes and got lost in the moment, Raz. He loved me, _the_ Raz. The Raz who I'd been madly in love with since he'd taught me how to skate. The Raz who had always been the god in my eyes, a god of a skater, and a god of a friend, and a god of looks.

The kiss deepened. I could feel the love between the two of us, but…something was missing. I couldn't feel the spark I'd expected, but not being a complainer, I continued to kiss him. I loved Raz, I truly did. So why was I feeling like this?

After a while, we stopped. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thank you, for everything." I said blushing like a tomato.

He smiled. "Go on babe, I'll talk to you later, and soon, I'm not going to see or hear you in pain, I'll be there for you." He kissed my forehead. I smiled at him, kissed his cheek then walked into the house.

As I walked in Renee started to bombard me. She walked over to me, a huge grin on her face. "So, who was that in the car?" She asked casually, then she noticed I didn't have my skateboard. "What happened?" She asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I fell off the grind rail. Raz caught me, and I think we're going out." I said showing her the stitches in my shoulder.

"Wait, is this the same Raz you've been constantly going on about since you got your first skateboard?" I nodded. "And by the way, the way you and him were sucking on each others tongues, I'd say you are going out." I blushed at that. She laughed, as she always did when I blushed. "So you need to go and start on the choreography." Just as she said that I got a text.

I opened my cell and checked the message. _I got the lead! Woohoo! You got secondary, well when I say you, I mean Rosalie, you defo cumin 2 practice? U betta. Luv ya Aimez x._

I started to text her back. _Hey Aimez, congrats, cant go 2 practice, i fell in kitchen nd injured my shoulder. so sorri. Speak soon. Isabella. x._

I went upstairs and climbed in the shower. I decided to have a Bella moment, no dancing, no skating, no gymnastics, just me, relaxation, my thoughts, and probably Wuthering Heights.

I started scrubbing my hair roughly with my strawberry shampoo. It relaxed me so much, I hadn't remembered I'd done this just to relax, I'd only done it to wash my hair so that it was clean and not greasy.

Once I'd got all my hair clean, I pulled on some slacks and an old vest top and walked downstairs towards Renee. She was watching Coyote Ugly. I walked over and sat next to her, starting to watch it with her.

She turned to me. "Bella, I really don't care which of your talents you want to pursue, just promise me you won't become a coyote dancer." She laughed.

I sighed. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to skateboard again. When I came off the grind rail, my board went too, it got smashed into bits, I don't have the money for a new one."

Renee looked at me. "Phil should be coming home soon, to see me, I could get him to get you a new board." (**A.N.- Phil is in Florida while Renee stays with Bella, like it says in the first chapter of Twilight, so I know I haven't put much about Phil in but that's why. Don't hit me!**)

I sighed. "I'm not letting you pay for a new board. And I'm not going to let Phil buy me a new board ether. Look I'm gonna save up for a new one."

(**A.N.- Know I was going to make her go to Forks at this point, but then I remembered that I hadn't introduced Is so I couldn't. Opps.)**

Renee nodded, and we continued to watch the film.

After a while, we turned it off. I headed upstairs to finish all the homework I hadn't already finished off.

I walked up the stairs towards my room. I went in, turned my computer on and checked my e-mails. I saw I had many new e-mails, some junk mail, an e-mail from Alyssa, an e-mail from Beebee, an e-mail from Kadalea, and an e-mail from Raz. (**A.N.- If you're wondering why she doesn't have separate e-mail addresses for her different personalities, know it's something like Swangal924 or something like that.)**

I opened the one from Raz first.

_Hey Issy,_

_Just got home, missing you already. I don't know what you've done to me, but I can't stop thinking about you. Did you ever think there would be something between us? All these years, I thought you just liked me as a friend. I never thought you'd love me back. Did you?_

_Raz x_

At the end of that e-mail I felt guilty. I had always loved Raz, but now that we had kissed, I realised I'd expected more. I still loved Raz, but something was missing. How could I tell him that?

_Hi Raz,_

_I didn't do anything to you, I think our friendship just got complicated. Raz know that I've always loved you, ever since we first met. I never thought you would love me, you always said I was like your little sister. Raz, do you still think of me as your little sister?_

_Isa x._

I sent the e-mail. When I did I reread through it. My eyes went wide with horror. I'd just signed it as Isa, not Issy. I started to hyperventilate. I was going to tell Raz, but I wasn't ready yet. I was panicking now. What was he going to say? How was I supposed to explain it.

Renee shouted up. "Isa, some people are at the door for you, one of them says she was at the show, she was asking you about the dance lessons or something?"

I groaned, how could this day get any worse? I slowly walked downstairs towards the front door. There stood not only Alice Cullen, but Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie looked at me confused. "Isabella?" She turned to Alice. "I thought you said you were going to see a hip-hop dancer called Isa, Isabella does ballet."

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Care to explain, Isa or Isabella or whoever you are."

I started chewing on my lower lip nervously. I was totally busted.

**A.N.- I think this is my weakest chapter, I'm trying to prolong the chapters until, two days away, there was a little reference to a new character, but I'm not saying a word until I get to that part. Also, WOW I HAVE 120 PEOPLE REVIEWING MY STORY! That is soooooo cool!! Review still! I want to have about another 10 reviews at least before I upload my next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 A long waited confession

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but I do own (a bottle of) Strawberry Shampoo

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but I do own (a bottle of) Strawberry Shampoo!**

I thought about what I'd be able to say, here was my dilemma, here were two new girls, I didn't know anything about them apart from that one did ballet, the other did hip-hop and I was going to have to reveal my secret to them.

"We're waiting, Isabella." Rosalie said impatiently.

I sighed. "Come in, I'm not telling you guys out here." They stepped into the house and I took them into my room. It wasn't anything extravagant but it was multi-changeable. Right now I had it on skater mode. I had posters of famous skateboarders up, my crash helmet out and a toy skateboard on my desk.

"I like a lot of different things, I like skateboarding." I walked up to the posters and pulled on the little tab that changed the posters. As I pulled it, the skateboarding poster folded in half revealing a famous ballet dancer. "I like ballet." I pulled the one on the top of the ballet one to reveal someone in the middle of a round off back flip. "I like gymnastics." I pulled all of the ones I'd already pulled down back up to reveal my poster of Flo. Rida. "And I like hip-hop. Unfortunately for me, each of my passions come with different friends, and they don't like the friends from my other passions."

"So you made four different yous just so you could keep everyone happy?" Rosalie asked trying to understand the situation.

"Isabella is ballerina, Is is a gymnastic, Issy is a skater girl, Isa is a hip-hop superstar, and the one trying to hold everything together, gets the least time of day, and that's me right now. Bella." I smiled weakly.

"That sounds like a lot of pressure." Alice remarked.

I sighed. "It won't matter soon, I'm moving to Forks to live with my dad."

Alice looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Because my mom is staying here for me when I know she wants to live in Florida with Phil, her partner." I sighed. "And it's not fair that I'm holding her back from what she wants."

"So what, you're just going to leave everything behind? No dancing, no gymnastics, no skateboarding? What about your boyfriend Raz? What are you going to" I cut her off there.

"How do you know about Raz? I just started dating him a couple hours ago." I looked at Alice straight in the eye, I could tell she was trying to think of a feasible answer to give me.

"Carlisle heard about all the staff wanting Raz and Issy to get together and that today you finally did, you said you were Issy so I put the two together. It's not that hard."

I sighed. "You guys can't tell anyone. Rosalie you can't tell Aimez, and Alice if you go to the practices you can't tell any of the hip-hop crew. Please, I'm begging you."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances then nodded. Rosalie spoke up. "So when are you going to Forks?" She asked casually.

I sighed. "I don't know, probably next weekend."

She stared at me. "Bella, you can't do that. What about the recital? What about your friends?"

I closed my eyes. "What about my mother's happiness?"

"What about yours?"

I opened my eyes slowly. "I love all of the things I do, but if I'm keeping my mom here when she'd rather be with the one she loves, then I'll feel guilty. I've made my decision. I'm going to Forks."

Alice suddenly had a glazed look in her eyes for a few seconds. I looked at Rosalie. "Is she ok?" I asked.

Alice suddenly came back to the planet. "Sorry I get these head aches that I can't get out of, I have to calm down for a few seconds. Tell me Bella, when is Is's gymnastics lesson?"

"Tomorrow straight after school, why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

She smiled. "Rosalie do you remember Emmett and Jasper's bet? And who lost." Rosalie started to smile.

"What are you two smiling about?" I asked seriously.

"You'll be meeting our brother Emmett soon." My eyes went wide. "And try and show him up like you did Edward, because that was funny."

Rosalie looked at her watch. "Alice I'm going to be late for ballet rehearsal." She turned to me. "Aren't you going?"

I shook my head. "I hurt my shoulder skateboarding." I showed them my bandage. "Dr. S.H. patched me up."

"Dr. S.H.?" Alice asked confused.

"Doctor, Skateboard Hope. We renamed her skateboard after the tenth time we ended up in her office."

Rosalie looked at me worried. "Tenth?"

I shrugged. "25 times this month." Their mouths dropped open. "Rosalie don't you have ballet practice you should be going to?"

They both ran out of the house shooting their goodbyes back to me and Renee. Renee eyed me curiously. "Has Bella finally told someone of her multiple lives?" I laughed and nodded. "Wow, something special must have happened. Was there?"

I shrugged. "Mom, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it honey?"

"You know how you said that I couldn't pursue all of my passions?" She nodded. "Well because I can't choose one to give up, I'm going to give up all of them."

"But, you can't do that you'll loose all your friends." She said sounding dismayed.

"I know." I said closing my eyes. "That's why I'm going to Forks to live with Charlie."

She looked at me dismayed. "What? Honey you don't have to, why would you want to?"

I looked at her. "Mom, it's obvious you miss Phil, I can't keep you here because I want to, and we both know I can't have a career in all of those things, and I can't drop any of them without feeling incredibly horrible about it. So if I move away I have an excuse to drop all of them."

I could see that Renee was thinking about it. "You're sure you want to do this?" I nodded. "Ok, but you have this week left in Phoenix. I don't want you to break it to them on Friday ether, you have to tell them soon."

I sighed. "I promise mom, I'll tell them tomorrow."

I walked back upstairs, I hadn't had an early night in a long time. It was only about half past seven after me and Renee had talked about packing and calling Charlie to ask if it was ok.

I pulled on my pjs, lay my head on the pillow and slept.

I dreamt a dreamless sleep, mostly. One thing I did remember besides the darkness of everything, was a grind rail, Raz was on one side of it, and Edward Cullen was on the other. I the only one actually on the rail, I was balanced on a skateboard wobbling. Both Raz and Edward were there to catch me if I fell, but I wasn't stopping wobbling. After a while I fell. When I fell in my dream I woke up.

The question was, which one had caught me?

**A.N.- Ok guys I have a question. Tomorrow Bella's going to go to school, who is she going as? I was thinking of having her go as Bella but you guys should choose. Review with your answer. I got about 15/16 reviews on my last chapter. Now I want about 17/18 for the next chapter. So if you didn't review last time I'm going to be upset and not upload for a long time…as in a day. Lol. I have to upload the next one on the 18****th**** so you guys are going to have to be patient. Is is coming on the 18****th**** but if you want another chapter before that you'll have to review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Wear a helmet and hope

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, I don't own Hawk Nelson, I don't own Sky High and I don't own the happy birthday song.**

**A.N.- Happy birthday emoTWiLiGHT/ Kadalea!**

TO DO-

Isabella-

DAY OFF

Isa-

DAY OFF

Issy-

Unknown time Look for new board

Is-

4.30pm Gymnastics practice.

Bella-

Go to school

I got up early and brushed roughly through my hair. I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of low-fat gluten free cereal. This was a reason I hated doing ballet. I hated the diet, the only time I could let go with my diet was when I was drinking coffee with the skaters.

I pushed the soggy cereal around in the bowl. I couldn't be bothered to eat. I threw the cereal into the trash and ran back upstairs. I grabbed my 'school' clothes which consisted of a plain black top, plain black pants and plain black converse.

I walked into the bathroom and scrubbed my teeth. I then let my hair fall down over my face. I didn't put on any make up. After that I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on. Ok not the most flattering outfit, but it kept me unnoticed by any of the vultures at my school. Ok, so Bella went to school, no Issy, no Isa, no Is and no Isabella. I didn't like my school because I used to be bullied so now I sat at the back of the class and just glared at everyone.

I looked at the clock. Time to go. I grabbed my bag and started walking out of the house.

(**A.N.- No one is in the same school, not the Cullens, not Raz or any of her friends so I'm skipping this part.**)

School dragged. Boring lessons, boring teachers, and boring people. Everyone in my school were ether 'big, strong' jocks or 'perfect, preppy' cheerleaders. I hated them all. I grabbed my gymnastics stuff from my locker and headed for the gym. I ran in and ran to the changing rooms. I pulled on my gymnastics gear, which consisted of slimming stretchy black sweat pants, a pink vest top that had the words 'Better, smarter, stronger' on the front and 'Don't mess with my gymnastics skills' on the back. I pulled on my training shoes and entered the main gymnastics hall.

As I walked in I noticed one very strange thing. Standing in the middle of the mats was a very large, very muscular teenager who could pass for a man. I laughed and walked towards the mats. A dumped my gym bag near them and started warming up by going into side splits then resting my chest on the floor. The guy looked at me as I stretched my legs out.

"That looks painful." He said obviously very surprised and cringing in my pain.

I laughed. "After about ten years of doing this you get used to it." I said getting up.

The guy started laughing with laughter that almost shook the room. I laughed along with him, he looked like a monster, but he was very nice, like a big teddy bear. "I'm Emmett Cullen, and you are?" He asked.

"Is." Emmett showed no recognition of knowing who I was, which meant Rosalie and Alice hadn't told him. I laughed. "So what's a big guy like you doing here?"

"Lost a bet." He mumbled. I laughed more. "So what type of stuff can you do?"

I laughed. "It's easier if I show you." He opened his arms welcoming me to start. I ran across the mats doing a round off back handspring into a double somersault. I looked up at him and saw his jaw almost touching the floor.

Then I heard it. Someone singing along with an iPod. Not just someone, Is's best friend Kadalea. Kadalea was listening to her favourite song on her pink iPod, second generation nano, of course, she wouldn't touch any other.

She came into the hall, dancing like a semi-lunatic. I laughed as she walked in singing along to Hawk Nelson's 'Words We Speak'.

_We're better than the words you speak  
So much more than incomplete  
Figure out what life means out on our own  
Words you say can bring us down  
We've all failed, hit the ground  
Now it's time for us just to take control_

She looked around and saw everyone laughing as she walked in. She pulled out one of her earbuds and looked around. "What I decided to be more outgoing. So I want to sing along to my favourite song and jump around. I don't care!"

I laughed. "Kadalea, get over here." She skipped over a huge grin on her face. "What happened? You're never this hyper. How much sugar have you had?"

She laughed. "Not sugar, boy." I raised an eyebrow. "Ok love, love, love, love, love, LOVE! Yes I'm in love." She smiled up at me.

"So who you in love with?" I asked curiously, smiling at the fact one of my best friends was in love with someone.

"Ok, his name is Edward Cullen and he's so hot, I mean seriously hot. No the word hot doesn't even cover it. He's beautiful and everything." I laughed. I knew that.

I turned to Emmett. "Isn't your last name Cullen?" I asked casually.

"Yup, and Edward's my brother." Kadalea walked up to him and smiled. "So you're the girl who Edward's head over heels with?" She nodded. "Well done I haven't seen Edward this happy in years."

I smiled and walked away, I didn't know why but I couldn't listen to them talking about it. I started practicing my hand stands. As I did I saw Alice with a video camera waiting for class to start. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I looked over at Emmett and Kadalea talking. For some reason I envied her. A lot. I shook my head. I couldn't like Edward, I loved Raz, and I didn't know Edward. I had to stop thinking about it.

I pulled out of the handstand. Just as the coach came in. Miss Ord. She was one of the toughest coaches in Phoenix, but she was good.

"Right! Today we have a new guy here! And his sister tells me that he's very good at what he does! Now I want you all to watch as Emmett Cullen performs a round off back handspring into a tuck somersault!" She yelled. I looked at Emmett who was glaring at Alice. He looked up at Miss Ord, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm not… I mean I don't… that, that looks as if…if it could really hurt me." He said looking worried.

"Get on with it Cullen!" Miss Ord shouted.

Emmett stood up and looked at me. "And have you got advise so that I don't, you know, fall on my head and shatter my skull?" (**A.N.- I know Emmett can't be hurt because he's a vampire, but he's not going to blow his cover**)

"Wear a helmet and hope for the best." I said sympathetically.

I looked at Kadalea. "So, how hot do you think Edward is."

"Ok, you know Warren Peace from Sky High, with his flaming hands?" I nodded. "That hot." She squealed.

I laughed. "Ok now let's watch Emmett make a fool of himself."

I watched as Emmett cracked his neck and got ready for the running start.

**A.N.- Everyone say happy birthday to emoTWiLiGHT, aka Kadalea. If you review put a happy birthday wish to her I'd be very grateful. The next part is coming later today. Everybody start singing. 'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear emoTWiLiGHT! Happy birthday to you!!' Anyone who actually sang give yourselves a round of applause! Review and you get more chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12 Head cracks on the floor

Emmett started running, put his hands onto the floor and did a pitiful attempt at a round off, he then tried a back handspring, but as he went into it, his head cracked against the floor making a horrendous cracking noise that sounded a bit like thunder

**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

Emmett started running, put his hands onto the floor and did a pitiful attempt at a round off, he then tried a back handspring, but as he went into it, his head cracked against the floor making a horrendous cracking noise that sounded a bit like thunder. I winced at that but continued to laugh. He then got up.

"And I'm not even going to try and do a tuck whatever you call it." Emmett said sitting back down next to me and Kadalea. "I don't care."

Miss Ord sighed. "Is! Up here! Show him how it's done! Extend it anyway you want!"

I stood up and began. I did a round off, into a beam cartwheel where I landed facing the other way, I then did a handstand walking on my hands until I faced the other way. I went into a crab from there and then kicked my legs over so I was standing. I then finally jumped in the air doing a backwards tuck somersault.

Once I was finished I walked over to sit next to Emmett and Kadalea. Miss Ord was clapping. "That's how you do it! That is what I want! Is, there's a big competition in a month, I want you to make up a big floor piece and enter it!"

I sighed. "Sorry Miss Ord, I can't." She raised an eyebrow confused. "I'm moving out of town this weekend, I have to give up gymnastics."

Everyone went silent. I could feel the awkwardness all around. "I should go. Thanks for everything you've taught me Miss Ord." I grabbed my bag and ran out before I began to cry.

Kadalea ran out after me. "Is! Is! Wait!" I stopped for her. "Why do you have to go? It's not going to be the same without you." I could see that Kadalea was about to cry too.

I sighed. I hated seeing my friends crying. "I'm moving to Forks to live with Charlie, so that Renee can move to Florida with Phil."

She nodded slowly. "I understand, you better keep in contact with me." I smiled and hugged her.

Next I had to tell Raz and the skaters. This should be fun.

**A.N.- This is a very short chapter. I was going to add more but that would take me about another hour at least. EVERYONE READ THIS! Edward is going out with Kadalea to make Bella jealous. No other reason so stop reviewing asking what it's about. I DON'T DO ANY FANFICS WHERE EDWARD AND BELLA FALL IN LOVE WITH OC'S IN THE END. Thought I had to get that out there. Sorry this is such a small chapter. The next will be bigger. Promise. But you all have to review to get that.**


	13. Chapter 13 Newly bought

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the 'A House of Night' series so there.**

I walked towards my house, still wearing my gymnastics stuff. I was wiping away the tears from my cheeks when my phone buzzed slowly in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I said simply trying to hide the tears in my voice.

"Hey Issy it's Raz." I cussed in my head. Why did he have to call me abruptly like this?

"Hi Raz, what's up?" I asked, obviously not the happy bubbly Issy he knew.

"Can I pick you up and bring you to the skate park? I want to see you."

"Sure, give me about half an hour?" I asked him.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." He hung up.

I sighed as I put my cell back in my pocket, I started jogging so that I'd get home quicker. I got home about ten minutes later and ran upstairs getting ready to change into Issy. This was it. This was the time to tell the skaters I was moving. I grabbed my eye-liner, brushed it on my lower lash line, I then grabbed my mascara and brushed it on my top lashes colouring them. I then pulled on my My Chemical Romance t-shirt and a pair of skinny fit jeans.

Once I was ready I looked at the clock. I still had 10 minutes. I decided to pass the time by reading. I had just bought the second 'A House of Night' novel 'Betrayed'. The first one was amazing and I was hoping that this one would be just as good.

(**A.N.- I'm going to type a little from the book, I just got it about 7 hours ago and I'm already unable to put the book down.**)

"_What you're saying is blasphemy." John spoke in a tight, strained voice that managed to sound condescending and angry at the same time. "You are putting her immortal soul at danger."_

_Neferet turned her moss-coloured eyes on him. She didn't look angry. Actually, she looked amused._

"_You must be one of the Elders of the People of Faith."_

_His birdlike chest swelled up. "Well, yes, yes I am."_

"_Then let us come to an understanding quickly, Mr. Heffer. I would not think of coming into your home, or into your church, and belittling your beliefs, though I disagree profoundly with them. Now, I do not expect you to worship as I do. In truth, I would never even think to attempt to sway you to my beliefs, even though I have a deep and abiding commitment to my Goddess. So all I insist upon is that you show me the same courtesy I have already awarded you. When you are in my 'home,' you respect my beliefs."_

I closed the book and thought. The scene between Neferet and John was very moving. Very similar in its own way to what I was dealing with between me and my friends. I had so many things I loved. So if I changed them into beliefs it would probably be the same. If I put everyone in a room, I knew they'd probably tear each other apart. I loved all my friends, I loved all my activities, but would they respect my choice? Or would they call me crazy and rip me to shreds.

I continued to read the book, getting entranced by the words. **(A.N. Random sentences from the book, yes I'm only doing this to make this chapter a lot bigger for you guys but you really should the 'A House of Night' series by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast.) **

"_Your way of life is sinful and wrong,"… "Decide now." The last two words washed against my skin and I had to force myself not to cringe…His eyes were narrow and his cheeks were flushed a very unattractive red… "Let's go." Then he looked at me with such disgust and hatred that I literally took a step back. I mean, I knew he didn't like me, but until that moment I hadn't realized how much… "Until then remember that you are the daughter of my heart, u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa."_

I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked up from my book. Raz was standing there, leaning on the doorframe smiling at me. He was wearing black baggy jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. He walked over to me slowly.

"I've never seen that side of you. You seemed entranced." He smiled down and kissed me gently. "It took a lot for me to disturb you." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed slightly. "I get entranced by vampire novels, I don't know why." I whispered back. He laughed and kissed my neck gently. I sighed. "Can we go? I'm feeling a bit on edge here." I said starting to stand up.

Raz sighed, "Sure." We walked downstairs and out into his car. Soon we were driving towards the skate park. "Issy, can I ask you something?"

I looked up at him. "Sure what's up?"

"Is there something you're not telling me? I mean, that guy in the hospital called you Pimp Mama, which I don't get, and then when you sent me that email yesterday signed by Isa. I don't want to sound like I'm prying but if there's something you're hiding, you know you can tell me Issy." He looked over at me as we parked up. "I'm here for you Issy."

I looked at him. "I'm not hiding anything from you." I kissed him gently, trying to stop him from thinking about it.

He smiled at me gently. "Then let's get going." We walked out of the car and towards the skate park.

Beebee, Kyle, Davey, Frenchy and Barty were already there. I looked from Raz, to them and back again confused. "Is something going on I don't know about?" I asked.

Beebee jumped over to me. "Check it out." She pulled a brand new board out from behind her back. "We decided to pull together to get a new board for you. Hope you like it."

I took the board in my shaking hands. I felt even worse now. How could I tell them that I was leaving now that they had given me a brand new board? I felt a tear creep down my cheek. Raz put a protective arm around my shoulder. "Issy it's just a new board, you don't need to get so emotional about it."

I sighed, blinking away more tears. "It's not that." I sighed again, closing my eyes. "Guys, I'm not staying in Phoenix for much longer. I'm moving to Forks with my dad." I felt my hands shake more. "My mom is really getting lonely without Phil and…and I owe her that time with him. I can't let her stay here because I want to. I'm moving to Forks so that she can go to Florida with Phil until he gets signed." I slowly opened my eyes. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. "I'm so sorry guys."

I could feel Raz's arm trembling around me. I hugged him and began to cry. I felt so bad for doing this to him. "Shh, it's ok, just promise you'll stay in touch with us." He whispered into my ear. I nodded then suddenly felt everyone else come into a group hug.

"So what's to be said now Issy?" I heard Beebee ask.

I wrinkled my nose. "You guys should all go take a shower, all I can smell is sweat."

Everyone burst out laughing at that. "So when you leaving Issy?" Kyle asked.

I sighed. "Saturday, I'm leaving Saturday." They all sighed sounding upset. I tried to cheer them up. "What do you guys say to one final skate before I leave?" Everyone cheered in agreement. "Beebee switch on some music, I'm taking this board to Forks, and I intend to use it for my final skate in Phoenix."

I got onto the half pipe just as Beebee switched on the music. Time for my final skateboarding bow.

**A.N.- Ok guys there's you long(ish) chapter. Ok I've had a lot of reviews telling me that Bella shouldn't go to Forks. Well she is, I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's so I can add more drama to the story while she's away. I think if you like my story so far, you should give me some credit of what I'm going to do. Lol. I was actually crying when I wrote this. Also my mail system thing isn't working at the moment, so I won't reply to any reviews until it's back up, but I don't know when that'll be so be patient. I will check the reviews on though so still review please! That's it! Hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14 Standing on the Rooftops

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the songs.**

I looked at Beebee as she put on the music. I smiled at her choice.

_If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

_Go!_

Yeah, yeah

I slid down the half pipe on my brand new, smooth skating skateboard. It must have cost them a fortune, it had to be top of the line. As I approached the other side of the half pipe I did a 360 smoothly.

_Since I was a young man  
I never was a fun man  
I never had a plan and no security  
Then ever since I met you  
I never could forget you  
I only wanna get you right here next to me_

I slid down as Kyle and Davey started mirroring my moves. I went up to the top and did another stunt.

_Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
That I found just in time_

Soon Beebee joined us and we were all laughing. I jumped off at the top and looked around for Raz. Where was he? Then I saw him. At the bottom. With a video camera in his hand.

"Come on Issy! We wanna see some of those spectacular stunts!" He yelled up at me over the music. I laughed and started to skate again.

_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

I did grabbed hold of the edge of the half pipe and pulled my board up above me with my other hand. Everyone cheered and I realised everyone else was watching now.

_Now my life is changing  
It's always rearranging  
It's always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
Ever since I found you  
I wanna be around you  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you_

I grabbed my board and slid back to the other side. As I neared the bottom I pulled my leg up as far as it would go while still focusing on my balancing.

_Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
That I found just in time_

I got to the top and did a 550 (**A.N. I have no clue but I watched something on Youtube where it said about a 550 so I slung it in there**) I could hear everyone clapping as I did.

_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

Go!

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

I continued to do stunts like this while showing off to the camera that Raz held in his hand.

_Don't tell me  
The bad news  
Don't tell me anything at all  
Just tell me  
That you need me  
And stay right here with me_

As I skated I thought about if I should tell them. I didn't know if they would understand, but I was leaving anyway. Or would they think that I was only telling them so that I could leave before the back lash?

_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering

Once the song finished I skated over to Raz and the camera, skidded to a halt, grabbed the camera, turned it onto both of us and kissed him passionately.

"A little goodbye gift." I said before turning to the camera and waving. After I had Raz turned off the camera and started to kiss me again. I heard the others cheering around me as we kissed. But still, the same nothingness was in the kiss. Don't get me wrong, he was a good kisser, but there was something missing.

After a while I realised that time had past and pulled away. "Ok, I want more skating. Last time with you guys, we better make it good."

Beebee changed the music. I clapped as the song came on. Rooftops was one of my favourite songs of all times!

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?_

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

I ran and jumped onto my board going onto the grind rail… slower so I hit it right. Once I was on I lowered myself so I could grab the sides of my board, once I had I pulled the board and all my weight up and around so that I was facing the other way.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

Once I landed that I skated down into the bowl. In the bowl I went around, then dipped down and came up and out of it.

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set_

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

I let my board slid under a bench while I jumped over it. I then saw the tube. I smiled and lay flat on my stomach, looking as if I was swimming. I put myself perfectly straight and went through it, once I was out of the other side I stood up. I grabbed my board with one hand and a lamppost with the other and flung myself around the lamppost still holding onto the board.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

I let go, and, surprisingly, didn't fall, I skated over the ramp, then jumped over the grind rail.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

I then went back into the bowl, holding onto the edge while keeping my board balanced on my feet. I grabbed the board then plummeted down starting to skate again.

_Scream your heart out x3  
Scream your_

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your

I came back up sweating and panting. "Well there's my adrenaline rush for the day." Everyone laughed. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

**A.N.- Hard chapter to write. I have no clue about skateboarding so I hope this was good enough. Review if you want more! I got 27 on my last chapter, let's try and make that 30! Please?**

**Playlist**

**Good Charlotte- Wondering**

**Lost Prophets- Rooftops**


	15. Chapter 15 Glintin in the club lights

**Disclaimer- I own no brands, no bands and no Twilight**

When I got home I ran upstairs and into my room, locking my door after me. I sighed. I loved my friends so much. I would feel bad if I left them. But I had to. I fumbled with my bed covers. Why was this so hard? I sighed. As I did my phone rang.

I grabbed it. "Yes?" I snapped impatiently.

"Girl you need to get here now." Alyssa said over a roaring crowd.

"What's up?" I asked confused and concerned.

"Leah showed up." I felt my face go hard. "And Faye accepted her dance battle, Leah wants you here in the next hour or you forfeit."

"Over my dead body." I muttered. I closed my phone and ran to my dressing table. I wiped off my makeup and redid it so it looked more urban, I unlocked my door and ran downstairs.

"Mom where's my new dance battle gear?" I asked the anger dripping off my words like the rain drips off the roofs at Forks.

"Bella, what's happening?" Renee asked concerned. She walked over to the washing pile and handed me my freshly washed and pressed dance gear. This consisted of a white top, it was an off the shoulder to the left with bright blue mesh as the right sleeve. I also had my slack sports blue three quarter trousers that hung low on my hips but never slipped. I grabbed them as well as my white sneakers and ran upstairs.

"Leah's back in town. And Faye challenged her to a dance off. I'm going to finish what she started and finally get Leah away from my territory." I snarled as I pulled on my dance battle gear. I smiled as I saw my reflection. No-one had seen this stuff before. I was ready. I looked over at Renee. "Can you drop me off?" I asked innocently. She nodded.

--

Renee dropped me off at 'Club Urban' about twenty minutes after Alyssa called. I walked into the bouncing club looking around for Alyssa. I saw Leah on the stage already dancing. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stage, towards Leah and Faye.

Leah looked over at me and smiled darkly. "You came. Didn't think you would, I thought you'd drop out like the little baby you are." She sneered.

I glared at her. "There was something mentioned about a dance battle." I said, I had my jacket on so that no-one could see the top I was wearing.

She nodded. "But this time it's going to be a little different. You see since the last time, I've been exploring the different ranges of music, and I found out that hip-hop is very controversial."

"Big word for you." I growled at her.

"Indeed." She glared at me slightly. "What I am saying is that we aren't going to dance to regular Flo. Rida or Ciara or Rhianna hip-hop. We're going to dance to more gothic music."

"Oh really like what?" I snarled at her. This would amuse me, she didn't know about Issy who was into the gothic music.

"A bit of Muse, a bit of Mindless Self Indulgence things like that." She said simply.

"Since when have you been into things like that?" I asked my fingers twitching as I tried not to smile. I knew all the music made by both bands this was going to be easy.

"Since I did a bit of research and found that they have some danceable songs." She raised her head slightly. "So…are you in?"

"I was in and you were in trouble when I walked through that door." I said taking off my jacket showing my brand new top. I turned to Alyssa. "Would you mind holding this while I beat her?" I asked.

Alyssa bit her lower lip nervously. "Girl you know you're gonna loose don't you? You can't dance to bands like that."

I smiled. "Hold it please?" She nodded and took my jacket. "What do you think of my clothes? Tight or what?"

"Girl you look hot." She said getting excited. "Little miss she's all that is coming over."

I turned. Leah smiled evilly again. "Ready Isn't?"

I twisted a smile towards her. "Get it started."

Leah walked over to the DJ handing him a CD telling him what was happening. He grabbed his mic and began shouting to the crowds. "Ok, ok people listen up! We have yet another dance battle between two lovely ladies today. As you regulars know, Isa and Leah have it out for each other and are always doing dance offs to see who wins. Well now Leah has brought some…different music to see how Isa can cope. So clear the floor! And give it up for the one! The only! Isa!"

I walked onto the cleared dance battle area everyone screaming my name.

"And give it up for the other beautiful lady, the one! The only! Leah!"

Leah walked to the other side, facing me. The crowd now roared her name.

"Ok ladies, you have been in so many dance battles that you know how this goes. One dances her cute little butt off, the other tries to dance better. The crowds are the judges. This starts with Leah. So whenever you guys are ready."

Leah turned to the DJ. "Ready." She said viciously.

I raised my eyebrows and lowered them menacingly at her. "Ready."

"Then let's start the battle!" He screamed as he pressed the music on.

The first song to start was Muse's Supermassive Black hole. Leah started doing her hip-hop dance shaking her thing as the intro played. I hated her but I had to admit she was good. She finished flinging her arms back passing it to me. The crowd cheered. I held out my hand and started walking away, making her follow. After a few seconds I began to dance.

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?_

I passed it back to her in the form of a body roll. The crowd cheered again, maybe slightly louder. I grinned evilly while she glared at me and circled me.

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

She began dancing very urban style.

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

She ended sideways and flicked her left shoulder as if she was brushing dust off her onto me. The crowd cheered louder, roaring almost over the music. I had to be better. I began to dance.

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

I was now on the floor. I hoisted myself into a one-handed handstand, bending my left leg while extending the other, alternating a few times before cartwheeling out of it.

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

I continued dancing getting faster, trying harder, getting better and better as I felt the adrenaline pumping through me as the crowds cheered. I finished my part with an urban double point at a now scowling Leah. She didn't let that stop her.

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

She started doing more break dance type of moves. I rolled my eyes, my arms crossed at my chest.

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

She passed it back making the crowd roar louder than ever. Now it was war. And I was the nuclear bomb. I began putting everything I knew into a small stretch of music. Putting all of my gymnastics, all of my skateboard stunts, all of my cool more laid back ballet movements and all my hip-hop know into it.

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

I spun around as much as possible before doing a straight tuck backward flip. I landed on my feet and simply opened my arms for her to continue. The crowd roared encircling me telling everyone that the battle was done.

And then I saw it. Leah's friend Gabriella, something in her hand glinting in the club lights. A knife. My eyes went wide as she approached Alyssa plunging it into her stomach. Alyssa's screams pierced through all the music, all the cheering silencing them, as she collapsed to the floor whimpering as she bled.

**A.N.- Ok this was one of **_**the **_**hardest chapters I've **_**ever**_** wrote. But I do like it. I have the next chapter planned out. I do like this chapter, I hope you all do too. Review! Even if you hate it, which I'll understand if you do. Also when I say I wanted 30 reviews I understand I have over 200 but I meant the chapter before got 27 singularly for the chapter. I want to get up to about 280 now. I know you all can do it please! Review and I'll say a special thank you to you in the A.N.**

**Playlist**

**Muse- Supermassive black hole**


	16. Chapter 16 Rush to the hospital

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Volvo

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Volvo.**

I pushed through the crowds, not caring about anything besides helping Alyssa. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, probably leaving a line of black from my mascara. I got to Alyssa and knelt down to help her.

"Alyssa? Alyssa come on girl get up, you're alright." I said trying to stop the bleeding, my voice wavering and breaking. "Come on you're ok."

Alyssa was beginning to shake as I attempted to stop the bleeding. "Somebody help!" I shouted, feeling my voice breaking more.

Suddenly Alice Cullen was beside me, she seemed as if she was holding her breath. I looked up at her, now shaking as well. "Isa, don't worry, ok, I've called my dad he's sent an ambulance over here. Help's on the way."

"They won't get here in time." I said not able to calm myself down. "She's gonna die isn't she."

Alice looked troubled, obviously deliberating how to answer. I knew it, she knew it. Alyssa was about to die.

"I can get her there quickly." I looked up and saw Edward Cullen. I looked at him confused. "Don't worry I'm not going to let her die."

I looked down at Alyssa, she had started to black out. "No, no Alyssa don't black out, please." I said trying to keep her alive. I looked up at Edward. "Don't let her die." I said still unable to stop crying.

He knelt down so his face was right in front of mine. "You have my word." He whispered.

He scooped Alyssa up carefully, he was also holding his breath. I didn't care why. Right now all I cared about was my dying friend. I stood up. "I'm coming with you." I said following him. I turned around to protest. "Don't you dare try and stop me, you're wasting time, she's going to die, I'm not leaving her. I'm coming with you." I said. He roughly nodded once. It was obvious he didn't want to.

Edward led me out to his silver Volvo, I opened the back door to it for him as he lay Alyssa down. She had gone limp now. My nerves were chewing on my nerve ends. I was so scared she was going to die.

I climbed into the passenger's seat, put on my belt with my shaky hands and kept my eye on Alyssa. Edward started zooming off. I didn't realise the speed he was going, well, I did, but I didn't care. I was too scared for Alyssa's life.

"She's ok Isa, don't worry. She's not going to die I promise." Edward said in a soft voice.

Soon we were at the hospital, she was getting wheeled into the emergency room, while we were told to wait in the waiting area. I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest. I hoped to any gods that were real in this world that she'd be ok. Why hadn't Gabriella done this to me?_ I_ beat Leah,_ I_ had taken the challenge. Why was Alyssa suffering and battling for her life for something I had done. I felt another tear escape from my eye. I heard others race through the doors. I looked up and saw Ely, Sabrina and Faye walking towards me, worried looks on their faces.

"Isa! How is she?" Ely asked, sitting next to me, rubbing my back slightly.

"I don't yet." I barely said. "I haven't seen her. This is all my fault." I broke down into sobs.

"Issy?" I heard someone's voice, I looked up and saw Dr. S. Shoot I was in trouble. "Are you alright dear?"

Ely looked at me confused. "Isa do you know her?" I bit my lower lip. What was I going to do? I was in deep trouble now.

"Yeah and why did she call you Issy?" Sabrina asked with a dumb founded look on her face.

I bit my lip harder. What would they say? Suddenly Dr. Cullen came out into the waiting room. "You all waiting for Alyssa?" He asked with a fatherly smile. We all nodded. "Ok, well she's stable, I won't say she's in perfect condition, but no-one expected that. She'll have to stay in hospital for a while. You're all lucky she got stabbed where she did and not an inch higher."

"So she's going to be alright?" Ely asked. Alyssa was the only one who didn't know about Ely's insanely huge crush on her.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "She will be fine, but I will say that she won't be dancing anytime soon." With that he walked off.

--

It had been days since the incident. We had told the police what had happened and Gabriella had been arrested, but since Leah did not do anything wrong, she didn't. I had postponed my moving to Forks until Alyssa was let out of hospital. I had told both her and the others that I had to leave. I'd told everyone by now. Aimez knew, Kadalea knew, all the skaters knew, Raz knew, and now so did the hip-hoppers. Everyone was upset about my leaving but understood my decision.

The only problem was trying to convince Ely, Faye, Sabrina and Alyssa that the staff at the hospital were friends with my mom. And did they believe me? Not at all.

"Come on Isa, we won't be mad." Alyssa said with big sad eyes that most people would fall for. Not me though.

"Guys I told you, my mom used to call my Issy when I was younger, and before I started dancing I was a little klutz. I used to get into hospital every other week from scrapes and cuts. They all still know me as Issy." I lied trying to sound calm and honest.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you call Dr. Hope Dr. Skateboard?" She raised her eyebrow at me challengingly.

I bit my lip nervously. Just as I did I got a message through on my phone. I opened it. _Bella, sorry bout this but i need 2 go 2 florida 2 c phil. the nxt plane is 2nite so u gonna hav 2 go 2 forks. v sorri, tell Alyssa get well soon. mom x._

I looked up at Alyssa. "I have to go. Phil needs my mom and I have to go to Forks." I showed Alyssa the message.

She looked up at me teary eyed and threw her arms around me crying slightly. "I'm so gonna miss you Isa. You have to promise to stay in touch."

"I promise." I whispered.

The others came over and hugged me too. I said my goodbyes and walked out of the hospital and back home. Goodbye Phoenix. Hello Forks.

**A.N.- Don't hate me. I know what's going to happen and it's still a Is/Isa/Issy/Isabella story, it's just going to get a bit more complicated. Review please! I'm almost up to 300! I'm so happy!**


	17. Chapter 17 The number 352 is scary

**A.N.- Ok guys some people have said about the fact that the vampires wouldn't be in Phoenix. I know, I know I'm sorry but bad week, back to school, GCSE prep, hounding teachers, and you guys lol. And I can't disappoint anyone. So this is a shortish chapter and I'll update more tomorrow because some union is going on strike so I don't have school (Praise the lord!) well apart from 20 minutes with my music teacher to finish off my lullaby for my GCSE grade. Erm also, I'm on a bit of an emotion trip right now so I may not be as enthusiastic as normal so I don't know when I'll next update. Sorry for this extra long AN.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

It was Monday. Monday, my first day of Forks high school. This time, I wasn't going to get myself into a mess. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I wasn't a skater girl, I wasn't a gymnast, I wasn't a ballerina, and I wasn't a hip-hop diva. I was all four. I was Bella. For once in my life, I could be just Bella. No Issy, no Isa, no Is and no Isabella. I was finally just me.

Except when messaging my old friends in Phoenix. But that wasn't going to take up all my real life.

I looked at what I was wearing now. My trusty black combats hanging low on my hips, a bright blue top that was an off the shoulder at the left, with a vest top strap in the left shoulders place so that I had one arm exposed and the other covered by a long sleeve. I had my black zip up hoodie over the top but not fully zipped up. This was the hip-hop element.

I had porcelain coloured foundation on with black eye-liner on my lower lash line and upper lash line, a tiny amount of black eye-shadow covering my eyelid, mascara and a small amount of clear lip-gloss coating my lips. This was the skater element.

My hair was tied back tightly in a high ponytail, no hair escaped it, so no hair was in my eyes and on my face. The hair that hung down in the bobble was in ringlets and set there with a lot of strong hairspray. This was the ballet dancer element.

And my trusty hardly-ever-fall-over gymnastics training shoes were the gymnastics element.

I pushed my iPod into my hoodie pocket and started to walk downstairs. I saw Charlie just about to go out. "Hey dad, just about to go to school." I said about to walk out into the kitchen when he grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"Erm, honey, you aren't going to school dressed like that are you?" He asked nervously, looking at my top and at my hipster pants. I nodded. "You realise this town isn't like Phoenix, they don't show off, a lot of flesh." He said nodding to my left shoulder.

"Dad, I've worn skimpier things than this." He raised an eyebrow. "I've worn crop tops, I've worn short skirts, dad this isn't showing _that _much flesh." He sighed and let me go. I grabbed a cereal bar, my bag and headed out. I walked out, got into my brand new (well new to me) red truck and headed for school.

The school was small. This school had a total of three hundred and fifty two, fifty three including me, pupils. (**A.N.- I know it's 357/358 with Bella but remember the Cullens aren't there so they don't attend Forks high**) It wasn't a lot. In my other school there had been more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone.

The day past quickly. I focused on the lessons, and I had a few people come talk to me, but I wasn't paying attention to their names. I was too worried about Alyssa. I hoped to god she was ok.

**A.N.- I know it's insanely short but I know what's going to happen I just can't be bothered to write more if I have to be honest. You will get more tomorrow. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Phone calls

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Evanescence or Stick it. Or Kellan Lutz, even if I wish it.**

As I walked out into the student parking lot, I saw some guys attempting to look cool and skateboard. I stopped for a minute just to observe. One of them, a boy with black shaggy hair and cool blue eyes, stood on the board, tried to balance, then fell off. I burst out laughing when I saw this. They all gave me hacky looks when I did so I tried to calm down. I felt my cheeks flush and I rushed away towards my truck.

I couldn't believe how much I'd wanted to grab that skateboard and show them how to really skateboard. It was unreal, but I'd left that part of me behind. Not the part of not ever getting on a skateboard again, just the part of me that would associate with them. I didn't want what happened last time happen again.

Just as I began walking, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Kadalea. I smiled slightly and answered it. "Hey, what's up?"

"Is, you should've stayed longer, I had a sleep over. And guess what we watched! Stick It!" She squealed into my ear.

"That's so unfair! You know how hot I think Kellan Lutz is. AND you know that I've never seen that movie." (**A.N.- As the real Kadalea knows I'm OBSESSED with Kellan Lutz right now, and I really want to see that film but I haven't**)

Kadalea giggled. "Ok, I'm sorry, but it's your own fault. If you hadn't left to stupid Forks abandoning all your friends you would've seen it."

"I know. I know. And you know I'm sorry." I rubbed my head. "But did you have to watch the hotness which is Kellan Lutz without me?" I put a pout into my voice.

"Oh come on, like you haven't done things that I don't like." Kadalea said in a slightly off voice than usual.

"What do you mean? When have I ever done something you haven't liked?" I questioned as I got into my truck.

"Well there was that time when we had to do that group floor work and you wouldn't do my move."

"That's not my fault, at that point I couldn't do a one handed back handspring." I said simply.

"Ok then I'll tell you another time. Since when do you keep most of your life from me?" I got a shock at this.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Erm…sorry Issy I gotta go, talk later." Then she hung up. Wait. Did she just call me Issy?

I roughly shoved my cell phone in my pocket. Now I was even more stressed. I swore that Kadalea had just called me Issy. I sighed and put my belt on. After about five minutes of rummaging around for my keys I finally found them. I started the engine and put on the radio with ridiculously bad reception.

The current song finished and a new one started, as soon as I heard the introduction I turned up the volume and let the music take away all my worries.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

I sang quietly along with the music, the music crackly and loud over my voice so I couldn't hear myself.

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

There was something about this song that reminded me of something. I wasn't sure what.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

I drummed my thumbs against the steering wheel absently to the beat.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I looked around the dark and dreary town. Forks was bland and wet. Not what I was used to. I kept thinking about what Kadalea had said. I was Is to her, wasn't I?

_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

I screamed quietly in anger and stress. I couldn't wait to get home.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

As I got onto the drive I shut off the engine. I pushed my hands through my long brown hair, my eyes tight shut. I slowly opened my eyes, looking down at my knees. I pulled out the keys.

I locked my car and walked up to the front door. I unlocked the door and slowly walked in. Closing the door behind me I walked straight into the kitchen. There wasn't a lot that Charlie had in that would make a satisfying meal, but there was enough.

I opened one cupboard to find some spaghetti. I grabbed the packet and put it on the side. I looked in the fridge and found some double cream and some bacon. I smiled to myself. This would do. I grabbed the money out of the food jar and headed back out, leaving a note for Charlie telling him I'd gone to buy food.

I got to the store and picked up a few key ingredients. Spinach, a red pepper, and tomatoes. Luckily I only needed this for this simple dish. I went to the check out and paid for the food.

Driving back I didn't put my stereo on. I didn't want to strain it any more. It was already on its last legs. I kept my eyes on the road trying to remember the recipe we had been taught by our Food Technology teacher (**A.N.- That's what cookery teachers are called in England and I'm not sure what they're called in America so don't hate me because I said Food Tech.**) Mrs Hall.

I got back home. Charlie's cruiser was there so I knew I'd just have to prepare, cook and serve straight away. I walked inside and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" Charlie asked, trying to make conversation even though it was obvious he was entranced by the T.V. with a sport that I wasn't interested in.

"It was ok, Charlie why do you watch stuff like that? Why don't you watch skateboarding or gymnastics or something that doesn't just involve guys showing off by hitting balls and running?" I questioned as I started chopping up the spinach, pepper and tomatoes. I had put the water on to boil for the spaghetti.

"Hey, baseball, basketball and football is interesting." He said as I poured the cream into another pan, adding the vegetables and bacon.

"Dad, they are guys running around, stealing balls and stuff like that. At least in skateboarding you get to see awesome moves." I said as I stirred the cream sauce.

"I'm not arguing Bells, you like that type of sport, I like this." He walked into the kitchen. "What you making?"

"Pasta with a cream sauce and vegetables." I said looking up at him.

"Cream sauce?"

"Hey! Did you want to eat eggs again?" I raised an eyebrow. "This is better for you than frying eggs in a lot of oil or fat." I said continuing to stir. "It really does taste good too."

He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. I continued to stir until the spaghetti was cooked and the sauce was ready. I served them up and took them to the table. "It's ready." I said as he walked to the dining table.

Charlie sat down, picked up his fork and tasted a small bite. After chewing for a while he found it was edible and began to really eat. I slowly ate mine. I was half way through eating when my phone rang. I picked it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. My eyes went wide.

"Who is it Bells?" Charlie asked through a full mouth.

I looked up at Charlie. "It's Raz, my boyfriend." I said as I answered the call.

"Isa. We need to talk." Raz said in an almost angry voice. I knew this wasn't going to go well.

**A.N.- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but let's just say the emotions I've been going through this week, if Jasper was near me, he'd be dead. Yes I've been happy, sad, upset, stressed and stuff. I'm going insane with stress so there won't be as much updating. Review and I promise I'll try and update as quickly as possible. Also, if you sing for music and you are planning on singing for a performance and you get incredibly nervous. BE WARNED OF THE TWITCHY LIP! Review!**

**Playlist- Evanescence- Everybody's Fool.**


	19. Chapter 19 A walk

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

"Raz." I said slowly, trying to keep my voice from wavering. I excused myself from the table walking upstairs to my room. "Why did you call me Isa? My name's Issy."

"Don't give me that crap anymore Is. We all know." He snapped.

I gulped. Trying to swallow my fear. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look Isabella. We found out. Why didn't you tell us about everything?" He asked, his voice began to calm.

I sighed, and rubbed my head. "How did you find out?" I asked calmly.

"Well, not only did we go to your little hip-hop friend in the hospital, but we typed your full name into a search engine and up came this girl who had done all these things." He sounded hurt more than anything. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked quietly.

"I thought." I sighed. "I thought that if I told you…you'd hate me. You hate all the others, I thought…if you knew, you'd hate me too." I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Issy. We couldn't hate you because of that." He sighed. "You should've trusted us. You shouldn't have lied."

"I didn't lie." I protested. "I just didn't tell you."

"And if you had told us maybe everything would be ok!" He shouted. I winced as he did. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Look. I just wish you'd told me."

"I'm sorry." I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. "I promise, I won't keep anything from you anymore."

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't think I can trust you anymore. I've known you for so long, and all the time you've been lying about everything. We're through Bella, don't try and come back to us. No one trusts you anymore. Not the skaters, not the ballet freaks, not the hip-hop losers, or the bendy weirdoes." He hung up, leaving me there speechless.

I sat down on my bed, the tears coming quicker. Why didn't I tell them? I rested my face in my hands. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I walked downstairs where Charlie was. He was already watching the game again. "Hey dad, I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll wash up, k?" I said.

"It's alright Bells, you cooked, I'll wash up…this time." He said absently as he continued to watch the game.

I walked back upstairs, collected my pjs and my waterproof radio from my room and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the radio and it was the presenter talking. I turned on the water and let it run before getting in.

"And all you guys who like Mindless Self Indulgence don't change that dial because one of their amazing tunes is coming up right now. So here's there song. Bed of Roses."

_Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses  
This way's better for me  
_  
_Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses  
This way's better for me  
I don't care to live the life I've chosen  
Anyway! Anyway! Yeah..._

I scrubbed my hair with my strawberry shampoo relaxing, I could still feel the tears mixing with the water from the faucet.

_Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion  
Don't feel sorry for me_

Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion.  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
Anyway! Anyway! Yeah…

I began to sob. Why was I so stupid? Why hadn't I just come clean in the first place? Now no-one would talk to me. Even worse. Raz hated me.

_Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses  
This way's better for me  
I don't care to live the life I've chosen._

Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion.  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Feeling sorry has been my last devotion.  
Anyway! Anyway! Yeah...

I continued to scrub the strawberry shampoo harder into my scalp. Once there was so much suds that it was falling off my head I rinsed.

_Here we are  
The sentiment's the same my friends. Screw you  
The sentiment's the same, it always was._

Here we are  
The sentiment's the same my friends. Screw you  
The sentiment's the same, it always was.

My life has never been a bed of roses.  
My life has never been a bed of roses.  
My life has never been a bed of roses.  
My life has never been a bed of roses.  
My life has never been a bed of roses.  
My life has never been a bed of roses.

I sighed and grabbed my bottle of strawberry conditioner. I left it for a while, while I let the water warm my back, unknotting the knots that were stressing me.

_Don't feel sorry for me!  
Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
My life has always been a sad emotion.  
Don't feel sorry for me!  
Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
My life has always been a sad emotion.  
Don't feel sorry for me!  
Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
My life has always been a sad emotion.  
Don't feel sorry for me!  
Feeling sorry has been my last devotion  
My life has always been a sad emotion._

Anyway...  
Anyway...

"Ok guys that was Mindless Self Indulgence and I sincerely hope no-one feels like that." I rolled my eyes as the presenter said that. Everyone knew someone would feel like that. And today, It was me.

I rinsed off the conditioner and stepped out of the shower, turning off the faucet and the radio. I dried off then pulled on my pjs. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked unhealthy. My tear stained cheeks were now slightly black from where the mascara had ran. I was surprised that it hadn't come off in the shower.

I washed my face from the water in the sink. I looked back in the mirror once I was done. I looked a bit better, ragged and upset, but better than before. I sighed, put my dirty clothes into the washing basket, and walked to my room.

Once I was there I went and checked my emails. Not a single one from any of my friends back in Phoenix. Just a few from Renee. I sighed. They really did hate me. I replied to the ones from Renee then shut off the computer.

I lay on my bed thinking. I didn't know what I was thinking about, I wanted to distract myself. So I started to think about random words. Fish, Black, Silver, jewellery, make-up, Volvo, charmed, dazzling, Edward Cullen. Wait, I just thought about Edward Cullen. Why did I think of him? I groaned in frustration. I had to get out of this house. I looked at the clock. It was too late to go out for a couple hours. I'd have to wait until Charlie was asleep.

--

It was quarter past 11. Charlie was asleep and the house was silent. I snuck out of the house. I knew if I turned on the engine of my truck he'd wake up and I would get caught. So, I decided to walk. I didn't know where, I was just going to walk.

**A.N.- Ok guys you've been good with reviewing but now I'm too scared because there is a thunder storm and it's loud and I am alone in the house so I'm going to go to my aunts house because I'm so scared. Lol. I feel so stupid. Review please. About 30 reviews until I upload a new chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 J L and V

I looked around at the surrounding trees as I walked deeper into the woods

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight (It's surprising but that's the only thing that this chapter is about.)**

I looked around at the surrounding trees as I walked deeper into the woods. I wasn't sure where I was going, and I didn't really care ether. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. No sound. No one asking questions. No music. Just the wind rustling the trees around me and the crunching leaves beneath my feet.

My mind was racing, thinking about everything that had happened. All my friends, all my lies, everything. I continued to walk and think, not sure where I was going or how long I'd been walking. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to care.

I looked up at the sky. I was so caught up in everything else, I hadn't even noticed the falling rain and that I was soaked through. I shivered as a reflex. My mind was still at Phoenix, worrying about my troubles. I sighed and pushed my soaking wet hair back out of my face.

After walking a little further I noticed a clearing. I looked around, not having a clue where I was. I bit my lower lip slightly and walked through the clearing. There in front of me was a beautiful meadow. I smiled as I saw it. I sat down on the damp grass and looked around at the moonlit meadow.

I could feel all my fears fade away as I lay in the grass. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, I wasn't sure of the way home, so I might as well enjoy the meadow. After what may have only been seconds I heard a slight noise. I wasn't sure what. I opened my eyes and sat up. I scanned the area wondering what I'd heard.

No one was there.

I stood up, wiping the loose grass off me. As soon as I stood up straight again something threw me to the floor. I hit the floor, rolling so I could easily stand up. I looked up, still on the floor, and saw three scary but beautiful people. Three scary beautiful people with glinting red eyes.

"What do we have here?" The only woman asked. She had wild red hair, going in all directions. She looked almost feline for some reason. I stood up, when I tried to the man who looked like he was in charge pushed me back down.

He grabbed my arm in his icy grasp, tracing a vein with his finger. He then brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. As he did he closed his eyes. "It's been a long time since I've smelt someone so sweet." He opened his eyes and smiled darkly at me. I tried to pull my hand away, but he kept it in his iron grasp.

"Please, let me go." I said in the strongest voice I could possibly muster.

His eyes glinted, the red was growing darker somehow. "And why would we do that? You've just walked out here, in the middle of the night and you expected nothing to happen?" There seemed to be a slight growl in his voice. He turned to the others. "This one's mine." He said. They backed away simply, bowing their heads slightly. He turned to me again. He smelled the air. "I love the smell of fear. Almost as nice as the smell of blood."

I felt helpless at this point. What was he going on about the smell of blood and fear? I decided it was time to stop acting like a scared little girl and start fighting for my life. I twisted my foot into a comfortable position and tried my hardest to kick this guy away. He grabbed my foot and laughed. He used his iron grip on me and began to squeeze. I bit on my lip not letting myself scream.

"This one's strong James, you sure you want to kill her?" The other man said, his eyes never leaving my pained face.

"Well, I'll taste her, if I like it too much, I'll drain her. If not, I'll let her become like us." He put his arms around my body, holding me in place. I tried my hardest to struggle and pull away. He only laughed at my attempts. He slowly bent down, his face going towards my neck.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever was to come next.

The next thing I felt was James' body being ripped up off mine. I fell to the floor, and started to get up. I saw what seemed like fighting. But very fast paced and blurry. I ran back into the woods, not sure where to go, not sure of anything accept that I had to get away.

I kept running. Not looking back, and not stopping for anything. After a while I could feel myself getting tired and out of breath. I felt light headed and knew I had to stop. I collapsed down, my back against a tree. I sat there, on the verge of tears (**I know it's totally OOC but this Bella doesn't know about vampires yet**). Why had I left the house?

"Little girl, come out, come out where ever you are." The woman said in a singsong voice. I held my breath. I had never been so scared in my life.

I slowly stood up, hiding myself behind the tree I had collapsed against. I kept my mouth shut, my movements quiet and slow, and kept an eye out from where the voice was coming from. I turned to look directly in front of me and then saw her. The cat like woman with wild red hair.

She smiled wickedly at me. "Gotcha." She grabbed my throat and pushed me onto the tree with a large amount of force. I gasped for breath as she held my throat. I could feel myself loosing consciousness.

"Let her go, or I'll kill your mate Victoria." I could feel the woman tense as the very familiar voice said that. Who was it? I recognised the voice from somewhere.

"You couldn't kill James. You're a pathetic animal drinking vampire, how could you kill James?" Victoria scoffed. I took a chance, wrapped my arms around the trunk of the tree pulled both my legs up and kicked as hard as I could into Victoria's chest. She stumbled back ever so slightly, letting go of my neck.

Then I saw him. Edward Cullen, now grabbing her by the throat, picking her up and throwing her through a tree. This was not a normal night. I fell to the floor breathing deeply.

Then I saw the others. Edward's siblings, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and another I didn't recognise who I guessed was Jasper. They were attacking the other two. The growls of all of them filled the night.

I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I waited for everything to go silent. It didn't take long.

"Bella?" Someone's voice said, gently putting their hand on my shoulder. I winced away slightly still frightened. "It's ok Pimp Mama, no-one's going to hurt you I promise." I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the nickname I thought I'd never hear again. I looked into the eyes of the gorgeous Edward Cullen. "Are you hurt?" He asked concern laced in his voice.

For some reason, I couldn't find my voice. I tried to speak, but no sound came out. I felt light headed and sick and I had no clue what was wrong. What had just happened? Why did that Victoria say something about vampires? Was Edward Cullen a vampire? Was his family all vampires? Or was I just going insane? I felt myself getting dizzier and even more light headed. I fell sideways to the floor, and blacked out.

**A.N.- Ok this is one of my favourite chapters. I know it's a bit earlier than Laurent, James and Victoria come into in the book but I had to have something that happened that could bring the Cullens back into it and I thought about this. I hope you like it. Right you're all having a hard time doing 30 reviews, so I'm going to lower the bar. 25 reviews. I hope that's ok. So 25 at least. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Waking up

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, I won't ever. Which is very unfortunate.**

I woke up, covered in silky warm sheets. I looked around at the bed I was lying in. King sized, blood red silky sheets, it was so comfy. I didn't want to get up. This bed was the most comfortable bed I'd ever been in. I sat up, as I did I felt pain ripple through my back. I winced slightly.

I pushed the covers off me and I noticed I was still wearing the clothes I had been wearing yesterday. Then I remembered everything that happened. I shuddered when I thought about it.

I heard a slight knock on the door. The door slowly opened and Edward walked in. "Hey, you're awake." He walked over to me lying me back down and putting the covers back over me. I hated it when people babied me. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Been better, been worse." I said sitting back up and pushing the covers back off me, regretting it. The pain rippled through my back once more. I gasped in pain.

"You sure?" Edward asked, a chuckle in his voice. I bit my lower lip, shut my eyes and nodded. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, then an icy cold finger resting just below it. I opened my eyes as Edward swept away the tear and balanced my tear on his finger.

"Like I said, I've had worse." I said, twisting my body so that I relaxed the muscles.

"My dad's a doctor, if you need help." Edward said trying to make it a little better.

"I just need pain killers." I said. Edward nodded, walking out of the room and entering a little while later with a glass of water and two tablets. I nodded in thanks, grabbed the tablets and swallowed them without the water. Edward looked at me confused. "What I've had to take tablets in places where there wasn't anything to take them with."

"So you sure you're ok?" Edward asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine." I laughed. Then I remembered the things said last night. "Edward, will you answer a question?" I asked subtly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't try to lie to me ok?" He nodded. "Are you a vampire?"

His whole body tensed up. "Vampires? Vampires don't exist."

I looked up at him. "Come on Edward I'm not stupid."

"I think you must've hit your head harder than we thought Bella. You really should rest."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward you told me you weren't going to lie to me."

"But it's ridiculous that you think I'm a vampire." He said, his body still tense.

"Ok answer me this then, why are you here and how did you know I was in trouble?"

His body tensed more, he was so tense anyone normal would have been shaking from the muscle tension.

He gulped slightly. He sighed. "Ok. Yes I'm a vampire. And as for the how did I know, my whole family are. Alice is special, she gets visions. She saw you in the meadow, she saw the others."

I nodded. "So why did you save me? You were in Phoenix, I mean, why come to Forks?"

Edward sighed. "Most of my family have met the different sides of you, Emmett met the gymnast, Alice and I met the hip-hop dancer, Rosalie met the ballet dancer and Carlisle met the skater. In all of them you seem so confident. When I saw Alice's vision in my head, you looked scared, vulnerable. It was hard to see you like that, so we decided to help you."

I sighed. "So who were the others?" I questioned him as I tried to loosen my muscles.

"Vampires, obviously. We think that they were only here in passing, but you were walking in their path, they smelled you, and they wanted you." He said gently.

"And I'm guessing they're gonna be back?" I asked nervously. Edward stiffened again but nodded. I sighed. "I'm sorry I dragged your family into it."

Then someone burst through the door. "It'snotyourfaultitcouldahappenedtoanyoneit'sjustunluckyithappenedtoyousodon'tblameyourselforwe'llgetmad!" Alice said all at once. (_It's not your fault it coulda happened to anyone it's just unlucky it happened to you so don't blame yourself or we'll get mad,_ **sorry I've always wanted to write something like that!**)

Rosalie then walked into the door. "What's annoying is that my brother had to tell you that we're vampires, which is totally stupid of him!" She sent daggers in his direction.

"Well technically that Victoria told me. And I just badgered Edward into telling me, I promise I won't tell anyone." I said to her.

Rosalie cooled down a bit. "Ok, then that gives us an excuse to kill Victoria."

"Yeah, and give the cheese caking pregnant fish a little from me!" I said angrily.

Everyone in the room burst out into laughter.

"Cheese caking pregnant fish?" Edward chuckled.

I shrugged. "I try my hardest not to swear, this is the easiest way to stop it."

"Don't worry, you'll swear when you're dying." Said a voice that sent chills down my spine. I froze and turned around.

**A.N.- Ok guys. First thing. OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I ask you to give me 30 and I have to get Kadalea (before I go on I hope you got that reference Kads, and I'm gonna start calling you that now lol hope you don't mind) to fill in about 4, and then I ask for 25 and you give me 54! Second, two or three of you asked if James bit her. No he didn't, he was going to but if he had I would've said about the teeth piercing the skin. Ok so this time I was at least 30, and I will not upload until you do. Third, I can't update as much as possible because my exams start on Tuesday and they last a month. I will be updating though, just in between studying. And sorry, I know this is a lot shorter than normal but this was a hard one to write. I've had major writers block.**

**Also new story coming up called 'Little Miss England' well that's the title so far. I'm madly in love with this story right now so I'm going to have to develop it.**


	22. Chapter 22 Stuck in a tree

**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

James. Why didn't we know? I looked him in the eye for what I thought would  
only be a brief moment, and then I realised I couldn't shake his gaze.

"What do you want James?" Alice growled angrily.

"Temper, temper Alice. You don't want anything bad to happen to the human."

"Bella, I want you to go and hide." Edward whispered into my ear as he put his hands on my shoulders. I nodded, still not able to drop my gaze with James, his eyes were almost hypnotic.

Suddenly, Edward's hands dropped from my shoulders as he blurred towards James. As soon as James broke gaze with me, I ran. I ran out of the room at top speed and into a random room which I didn't know. I looked around frantically, starting to panic when I couldn't see anywhere to hide. And then I saw my saviour. A skateboard. It was a very old model, but it looked very unused and to be honest I didn't care at this point.

I ran over to it, grabbed it and started skating away. I skated through the hall. There was Edward and James snapping their jaws at each other. I realised I had to jump over them. That wasn't going to be an easy task.

I bent down, and with my right hand, I grabbed the side of the board and pulled it and myself up above Edward and James. I was able to jump over them, but I wasn't able to land properly and I ended rolling down the stairs with the skateboard. It hurt.

As soon as I hit the bottom stair I got up, leaving the skateboard and rushed out of the house and up the nearest tree. I sat on a large branch and stayed there, waiting for Edward to come.

And then my phone rang.

I inwardly swore as I answered my cell, expecting it to be Charlie.

"Issy! I'm glad you answered." My heart stopped for a second. Raz had to call at the totally wrong time.

"Raz, this is not the best time." I whispered as quietly as possible.

"Why? Look, Issy I need to talk to you." Raz said, desperation and pain starting to appear in his voice.

"Raz, look I'll talk to you later but right now I'm stuck up a tree, hiding from someone who I think wants to kill me." I whispered angrily at him.

"Ok that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Raz snorted.

"I'm telling you, please I'll call you later I promise, but I really can't talk now." I said, pressing my back against the tree trunk. I could feel my heart beating harder in my chest.

"Listen to me!" He said loudly.

"Little girl. Where are you?" James asked clearly and calmly. I kept quiet, I could hear him sniff the air. "I can smell your fear. There's no need to be afraid, just come to me now and there will be nothing to be afraid of."

"Who's that?" Raz asked sounding worried. I quietly and slowly took the  
back off my cell and pulled out the battery.

"Is someone with you little girl? If so I'll make you watch them die." I help my breath and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe how scared I was at this moment.

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't hide. I was stuck up a tree with a bloodthirsty vampire after me. This couldn't go well.

I sat there, waiting. Not sure how to react. I could hear the feather light steps only very slightly.

"Listen, I'm not here to play games with you, you ether come out, or I'll kill all those who you hold close to you." He snarled into the night.

I thought about it. I had the choice to end my life, or to end the lives of the ones I loved. I grabbed hold of the branch, unhooked my legs and dropped so that I was hanging onto the branch, once I did that I lowered myself down from branch to branch slowly getting down to the ground.

"Smart girl." He said slightly bitterly. I guessed he'd wanted to toy with me. Suddenly, he had an iron grasp on my throat, my back to the tree. "Now, prepare to die." He whispered dangerously into my ear.

I stood there, trying not to be scared. This was what was supposed to happen. He watched me, as I stared at him with no emotion on my face. It wasn't that  
I wasn't scared, it was just I didn't want to look scared.

"You're strong, maybe I won't kill you, maybe I'll turn you." His hand gripped my neck more firmly. I gasped for breath as he did. He smirked. "Night night." He said dangerously as he cut off the air to my lungs.

"Let her go!" Someone screamed, tackling him to the ground. My head went flying back, hitting the tree hard.

My head felt heavy and everything was spinning. I clutched the side of my head as I began to get up. I looked up. Once again I knew I had to run and hide. So I did. Right into the forest.

I ran and ran and ran until my legs hurt, until my chest felt like it was going to burst open and until my head was light and spinning. I looked around slowly. I had no clue where I was. I was no where near the meadow, I was no where near anything, besides trees.

I was lost.

This was not good.

**A.N.- Ok guys. I'm truly sorry about the length of this. I'm also sorry for what I'm about to do. My exams start on Monday and I have at least four exams each week for a month. So I'm going to be revising for those. Which means, I'm going to attempt to ban myself from Fanfictions until the exams are over (I doubt it will work). But because I'm too obsessed with this site I'll be posting a new chapter sometime through this period of hell at torture called exams. So if you give me 30 reviews I'll update asap, if not I'll update after all my exams are finished on the 28****th**** of June. Sorry.**


	23. Chapter 23 Pressure Points

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

I sat there with my back against the tree, I knew it did not matter what I did to keep quiet, my heartbeat would give me away. A slight way away from me was something that for some reason intrigued me. I slowly stood up and carefully walked towards it.

A rotting apple. Even though it was rotting, it still had a beautiful red sheen to it. I picked it up and tossed it into the air. It landed in my hand, slightly squishing in it from the rotting insides of it.

I heard a noise coming from my left, not too close, but still too close for my comfort. I threw the apple high and far in the direction that I heard the noise. I don't know how far I threw it but I waited until I heard something else move or the apple breaking.

There was another noise. Running. But were they running away from me, or towards me?

I stood still. My breath caught in my throat, unable to inhale or exhale. I was stuck in the woods, lost, with a bloodthirsty vampire after me. This was not good at all.

"Bella? Are you there?" I heard Edward's voice filling the air. I still couldn't breathe so I just stood there. He came into viewing distance and walked over to me. "Bella? Are you ok? Breathe Bella. Just breathe." He said to me calmly. I began to breathe again.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"James was taken care of." He said a slightly touch of coldness in his voice. I didn't ask anymore.

"Can you take me home?" I whispered.

"You know that your dad is going to be pretty angry at you." Edward reminded me.

I sighed. "Yes, but if I don't go back then he'll think I'm dead or something and send a man hunt out for me."

Edward thought for a moment. "Well, do an Agatha Christie." I looked at him, confused. He sighed. "Agatha Christie disappeared for 10 days in 1926, no one knows what happened to her, and she said she lost her memory."

"So what you're saying is say that I can't remember what happened?" Edward nodded. "Ok but I have one problem."

Edward looked at me confused. "And that is?"

"My friend Raz called me and I told him that someone was trying to kill me." I didn't look up at him.

"Please tell me that you didn't mention about the vampires thing." Edward said, tension obvious in his voice.

I looked up at him. "I wouldn't do that, for many reasons. One, because I wouldn't betray your secret, you and your family are far too nice and kind for me to do anything like that to you guys; and two, if I had I think he would have thought I was crazy."

He smiled at me. "You are one very insightful human, you know that."

I laughed. "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Give me your cell phone." I looked at him confused but handed him my cell. "I'll buy you a new one." He promised as he crushed it in his hands and threw it deeper into the woods.

"So I never got the phone call?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Ok, so where am I going to be found?" I asked.

"You're going to have to be knocked out." He mumbled quietly.

"You want to do it or should I?" I asked him simply.

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd be willing to knock yourself unconscious?"

I laughed. "I've done it many times before."

"On purpose?" He asked.

"Well no, but it can't be that hard." I laughed.

He chuckled along with me. "How's your head? You hit it pretty hard."

I rubbed it. "It's had a lot worse."

He sighed. "Ok, would you just like me to press on a pressure point so that you faint?" I looked at him worried. "It's the easiest way." He told me. I sighed and nodded.

He stepped forward, one hand on my shoulder, one hand on my neck. Before he even pressed the pressure point on my neck he pulled me towards him and gently kissed me. I felt the sparks. I felt everything that I hadn't felt for Raz in this one kiss. Just before he broke the kiss he gently pressed the pressure point on my neck causing me to black out almost instantly.

--

The next time I woke up I was lying in my bed in Charlie's house. I slowly sat up, rubbing my head while looking around. I remembered the plan. Act like I didn't know what happened. Charlie just walked through the door.

"Bella!" He ran over to me and hugged me. "Oh my god I was so worried! What were you doing in the woods? Where did you go, I was so worried, you we missing for almost three days!" He said rubbing my hair lightly.

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about dad, I went to bed last night, and I just woke up." I said.

Charlie looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Honey, two days ago I came into your room to check and see if you were up for school, and you weren't there. I put out quite a few of the officers from the station to go and look for you. When they couldn't find you I almost gave up hope. Then a new family said that they found you unconscious in the woods close by. Can you tell me why you were in the woods?"

I look at him confused. "I can't remember any of that Dad, I just remember being in my room, then waking up now." I said pretending to think hard, even though I did know exactly what had happened. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's not your fault honey, but I want you to rest, I'm guessing you hit your head pretty hard if it knocked three days out of your memory." He looked at his watch. "The game's on, if you want me just shout ok?" I nodded and he headed out of my room.

As I sat there I thought about my last memory before I blacked out. Edward Cullen had kissed me. A full on kiss. His cold lips gentle against mine, enough to make my heart race. Now I thought about it, that was the type of kiss I'd expected from Raz. Now I knew that it wasn't Raz I'd always wanted. I had wanted the type of love that Edward Cullen had shown me in that one kiss.

I knew then that I was in love with him.

**A.N.- I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I swear when you have about 6 exams running it's hecktic. I only have my last seven exams and then all my eightteen will be over (I had the most exams out of the year, please pitty me.) BUT after next week I have 12 weeks off from study leave and the summer holidays so I will be writing more! (But I've just been informed that I am going to have to get a job because I'm not allowed to sit in all the time on my computer.) Please review. I'm going to update as soon as my creative flow is back for this story. I never get writer's block, just lack of creative flow lol.**

_Thank you to my Beta Reader emoTWiLiGHT, this is her first time Betaing this story and I think she did a swell job. Go Kads!_


	24. Chapter 24 Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing.**

Many times Charlie asked me what had happened. Every time he did I told him that I couldn't remember. He seemed to buy it. The Cullens moved into Forks to make it look realistic that they happened to find me when they were moving in. To thank them, Charlie made me hang around with them. They told me they didn't mind, but that I did owe Alice her private dance lessons. I'm guessing this is what she meant when she had said 'we'll see'. So today that's what we were doing. Teaching Alice the dancing that right now I loved. Jump style.

"Ok so because you're graceful and everything this is probably going to be really easy for you." I said as we cleared the furniture from the middle of the floor so we had more room to dance. "What music do you want to put on?" I asked as I started to warm up.

Alice danced off and came back with a mixed CD. "Ricki Lee Can't Touch It?" I shook my head.

"It's too slow, you've got to double the count if you use a slower song." I said. I looked through the songs and found Low by T. Rider. I smiled. "This is the right tempo."

I finished stretching. "Ok so stride your feet out so they line up with your shoulders. You jump twice like this." I jumped twice pulling my knees up so there was more of a bang when I hit the floor. "Then you alternate putting your right foot forward and your left one back." I showed her. "Then alternate again so your feet are the opposite way." I jumped putting my left foot forward and right one back. "We'll go from there."

Alice nodded and got into position.

"5,6,7,8."

I began it, and Alice attempted it. She failed. I laughed. "Ok let's try it again. You want someone else to join in?"

"Emmett get your butt down here!" Alice shouted.

Emmett was beside me in a flash. "Yes?"

"Want to learn how to jump style?" I asked him.

He frowned. "What's jump style?"

"It's a type of dance with a lot of loud noises and a lot of jumping around like an idiot."

He smiled. "I'm in!" He stood beside me. "Come on then, teach me teach!"

I smiled and put on the music going through it again. After about half an hour, Emmett was able to do it perfectly. Alice still couldn't.

Emmett was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Come on Alice, it's real easy. Just don't think about it." He said as he did it, banging on the floor loudly. I laughed as Alice gave Emmett a deathly glare before tackling him. I moved out of the way collapsing to the floor crying from laughing so much.

"What's going on in here?" Esme asked. She looked at Alice wrestling with Emmett and me crying from laughing watching them. "Alice, Emmett separate. Now!" She scolded. Alice and Emmett separated but I still couldn't stop laughing from the looks on their faces.

I stood up still laughing slightly. "That's the last time I choose to teach Alice jump style." I turned to her. "I think you're too graceful for jump style, Emmett might be graceful but he's still a big lump so he can get away with a very messy style of dance."

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say!" Emmett said in an upset voice.

"I said you were graceful, which is the truth, and you're not really as thin as Alice are you?" I said feeling rather guilty that I had made Emmett slightly upset.

"Oh, so it was a compliment that I'm not a short little pixie thing that can't…" He was cut off by Alice pouncing on him again. I burst out laughing again and flopped down on the sofa hoping I wouldn't laugh to the extent of crying again.

Edward walked in and saw Alice and Emmett scrapping with each other. "Do I want to know?" He asked me laughing slightly nervously.

I tried to stop laughing. "I was teaching Alice jump style, she couldn't do it, so we called Emmett so that she wouldn't feel so bad about not being able to do it, but Emmett learned it in half an hour, they wrestled, Esme broke them up, I said that Emmett was a big lump and then he insulted Alice so they started again." I said through laughs.

Edward laughed with me. "Emmett, Alice, do you want Esme to rip you into shreds?" He asked them. They stopped and separated.

My new phone beeped in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was home. "Hey dad what's up?"

"Issy?" I recognised the voice.

I kept my voice normal, but angry. "What do you want Raz? You broke up with me remember?"

"Yeah and I phoned you to apologise and you said something to do with someone trying to kill you while you were up a tree." He said confusion in his voice.

I laughed, thank goodness I was rather good at lying. "Me up a tree? Why would I be up a tree? The only time I'm in the air is if I'm doing a skateboard trick, I'm doing a gymnastics move, or when I'm doing a jump in a hip-hop dance. Now if you don't mind I'm with friends who aren't bothered about whether I do skateboarding and anything else!" I closed the phone and closed my eyes calming down.

"Bella," Alice's voice was worried. "Are you ok?"

"I think my ex is at my house." I admitted. I stood up. "I should go home, thanks for having me over."

I walked out of the house and towards my truck. I pulled out my keys and got in.

Because my truck was unbelievably slow I had time to think about what I could say to him. I couldn't tell him the truth. That would both risk the Cullens' lives and make me look nuts.

I mean, who would believe that I had been for a walk in the woods, then I came to a meadow, then three beautiful but dangerous people came threatening to eat me, then the Cullens had came and helped me and then I got chased into the woods because one of the dangerous vampires wanted to kill me? I wouldn't believe someone if they told me that.

I slowly got to my house and walked into the house. When I got into the living room, there were the skaters. Every single one of them. I looked around at them confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

Beebee walked towards me. "There's a big competition in Seattle this weekend, we decided to come and visit you, we were wondering if you wanted to come and either watch or take part." She bit her lip nervously. "Also, we wanted to let you know that we wouldn't have been mad that you did all those things with all those people. Your life, no prying, remember that rule? We made it up because everyone had secrets."

"What do you mean secrets?" I asked confused.

Beebee looked down at her feet. "I don't have a family, they were murdered when I was ten, I raised myself."

Kyle stepped forward. "When I first met you guys I'd just came out of Juvi for being part of a hold up."

One by one they all told me something no one knew about them. "So I guess I wasn't the only one with secrets." I whispered.

"And it was wrong of Raz to get mad at you like that. You were protecting your other passions, I guess it was just a surprise, and I have to admit, I was totally jealous of you when I found out that you could to all those things." Beebee laughed. I laughed with her. We looked at each other and hugged, which turned out as a big group hug.

"Ok Issy, now because there's no more secrets, what happened when I called you?" Raz said, talking for the first time since I'd entered the house.

**A.N.- Sorry I really can't help the exam things. I've only got two more to do. Yay! Listen to this, we had a half an hour German exam and everyone finished it in about 10 minutes, then we had another German exam straight after and that one was for 40 minutes and we all finished that one in around 15 minutes. It was so funny so we went home early. Review please! 35 would be nice, but I'm going on holiday on Friday and I won't be back until Monday so I might not be able to update as frequently. But I will try! I won't have internet access but I will have my laptop so I can write, and the creative flow is flowing and I finally know where I'm going with this story! Yay! And I think there might be a sequel (no promises).**

_emoTWiLiGHT did the Beta Reading. Go her! Sorry Kads I'm not depressed anymore but I don't have a witty line to say here._


	25. Chapter 25 Missing?

**Disclaimer- Guess what! I got a letter when I came home from holiday telling me that I own Twilight! (Note sarcasm) I don't own the rights to Twilight, but I own a copy of the book. So yeah.**

I looked at Raz. "I really have no clue what you're talking about." I said, my voice not faltering.

"I called you last week, apologising, you said someone was trying to kill you, then the line disconnected. I tried to call you again but you didn't answer." Raz said his arms folded.

"Last week?" I pretended to think. "What day?"

"Wednesday." He said dryly.

"I can't remember anything that happened from Tuesday 'till Thursday, I have no memory of _anything._" I told him.

"What happened for that to happen to you Issy?" Beebee asked.

I sighed. "No more Issy please? Call me Bella?" I asked her politely. They all nodded. "I seriously don't know! I mean I went to bed and when I woke up my dad was asking all these questions about where I had been for the past three days. I have no clue what happened."

I looked up at Raz. He wasn't happy. "So you guys think you can win the competition?" I asked them smiling. I really had missed them.

Beebee smiled. "Girl if we don't win the competition's fixed." She smiled. "You in?"

I looked at her, then at Raz. "Only if he wants me to, and not just because he wants to win, I want you guys to want me to be there because you want me to be there, not so that you might have a better chance at winning." I told them.

Raz smiled at me. "I might get annoyed at you because of the lies, and I might get annoyed for what happened, but I really do want you back, we have all missed you."

I smiled. "Then I'm in." Raz held his hand out for an old time hand shake. We did it then burst out laughing. "Let me get my board and gear, k?" They nodded and I ran upstairs to get my stuff.

About five minutes later I came down ready. "You guys know that it's an indoor centre in Seattle?" They nodded. "And that I haven't skated for a while."

Raz laughed. "I don't think that will cut off your talent." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"How are you getting there?" I asked them.

"We were going to skate." Kyle said.

I laughed. "Well I'm going to take my truck." I said as I began to push them out of the door.

I got there just before the others did. When I got there, I got a phone call. I looked at the caller ID and saw Edward's number. I answered. "Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Where are you Bella? I just called to your house and you're not there." He said, slight worry in his voice.

"Oh, I'm in Seattle." I said calmly.

There was a slight silence after that. "Why are you in Seattle, Bella?"

"Well, Raz and the rest of the gang were at the house when I got there and they told me about this skateboarding competition that was on so then they asked if I wanted to take part and help them win and I said yes." I explained quickly. "Why, is something wrong?"

He sighed. "There's been a few disappearances and murders in Seattle, and we think it's a newborn." He explained.

"So you're worried that something's going to happen to me?" I asked, confused.

He sighed again, groaning slightly. "No Bella, it's just…" He sighed again. "Just please be careful ok? I don't know what will happen, I'm hoping it won't be anything, but from what's already happened to you, something might happen."

I thought. "I'll be careful, but really all I'm going to be doing is skateboarding in an indoor skate park. Don't worry ok?" I saw the others skating up to me. "I've got to go Edward the others are here and I don't think you want the others to know what we're talking about." I hung up quickly.

Beebee came rushing towards me frantically. "Bella, is Raz here?" Her voice was frantic and worried.

I shook my head. "No, I thought he was with you."

Her eyes began to well up with tears. "He…he was and then, I don't know what happened, I think someone got him or something. He just disappeared."

I hugged her. "Don't worry, he'll turn up, I bet he's just playing with you guys, making you worry. He'll be back before you know it." I reassured her.

She nodded. "I think we're just going to head back to the hotel, wait for him there you know? You're welcome to come with us."

I shook my head. "No I'm going to go into the skate park, I need to practice, last time I skated I fell pretty hard, I don't want to start doing that when I shouldn't." I said.

She nodded and walked away with the others.

I grabbed my board from the back of my truck and headed into the skate park. I was worried about Raz. It wasn't like him at all to run off and worry everyone. I got into the skate park and began on the ramps.

I was thinking too much, not enjoying the ramps. That wasn't a smart move. I ended up falling off the _biggest _ramp and falling badly on my head. Luckily I was wearing my helmet.

My vision blurred and I felt myself slipping in and out of unconsciousness as people crowded around me to see if I was alright. That annoyed me. Why do people have to ask if you're alright when it's clear you're not? It hurt to think too much so I just let myself drift between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Soon I heard sirens. Were they coming for me? I hoped so because my head was hurting like hell. I felt someone pick me up and try to keep me awake. I couldn't keep awake for much longer, I'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for far too long and it was taking its toll on me. So I fell unconscious.

(**A.N.- So tempting to leave it there but I won't be unfair and give you barely 1000 words.**)

I woke up in the hospital. Why were hospital rooms so bright? If someone just wakes up from being unconscious or in a coma or something like that the last thing they want to wake up to is bright lights that hurt your eyes. I groaned and sat up. Carlisle walked through the door.

"If you're going to start skateboarding again can you please be a little more careful?" He asked me in a fatherly tone.

"I had stuff on my mind." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "And now you have stuff on your head." His expression became a little more serious. "Bella, we almost lost you from that fall, you were very lucky you had your helmet on. Promise you'll be a little more careful next time, I wouldn't like to see you dead." He leaned over further so only I could hear him. "And I mean dead dead and not me and my family dead."

I laughed at that. "I promise I'll be more careful Carlisle."

He nodded. "Well I want to keep you here for a while to make sure you don't have a concussion, and with a fall like the one you took, I'll be surprised if you don't." He checked the charts. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded and he walked out.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Edward, and chocolates and flowers. Yay for Edward and pity gifts! "You said you'd be careful." He said amusement in his voice as he sat down next to me.

"No, I said that I'd be careful about the disappearances, falling off a skate ramp and knocking a few brain cells off is completely normal for me."

He chuckled. "Still, I'm allowed to worry."

Then I remembered. "Edward, you know my ex Raz?" He nodded. "He's gone missing, you don't think it could be the thing we discussed earlier could it?" I asked already worried.

He shook his head. "I doubt it Bella. You need to rest, stress and worry isn't going to help your head. Go to sleep." He began to hum a tune, I didn't recognise it but it made me feel tired. Soon I was drifting to sleep, still worrying about Raz.

**A.N.- I know what you're going to say 'don't you think it's going a bit quickly for the army' but no, James, Victoria and Laurent came before they should have in this and the army is going to too. I have an idea for the army which only me and my beta know about (Kads don't tell) so yes it will be coming. REVIEW! I want about the same so about 35 please?**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because she's the bestest bestest beta for me!_


	26. Chapter 26 When I roll into the

**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

I was in a record shop looking for the new Ultimate Hip-Hop Sounds CD, I had heard this had some pretty cool songs on it. I found it and went to the till to pay. Lauren Malory and Jessica Stanley were behind the counter, Lauren serving me.

"Why are you buying something like this, Swan? You're not cool enough to like songs like this." Lauren sneered as she scanned the CD.

"What's she buying?" Jessica asked, walking over to us, just leaving the customer she was supposed to be serving. "What the heck? Why would you want this?" She asked, looking at me as if I was insane.

I smiled. "I do a little bit of hip-hop dancing." I shrugged. "No big deal."

They laughed. "You? Hip-hop dancing? Whatever." Lauren said as she laughed.

I felt someone lean on me. "Girl, don't go chirping on something you have no clue about, my girl Isa is the best dancer I've ever seen, even if she does lie about what else she does." I turned to look at the girl leaning on me, recognising the voice.

"Alyssa!" I hugged her. "I'm so sorry I never told you, it was wrong of me. Ok what are you doing here and how's your wound?"

"Yes you should have, we wouldn't have minded, you know that, you're our girl, I came here to talk, and my wound is fine, I'm finally allowed to dance again." She said smiling.

"Swan wouldn't be able to dance even if she tried." Jessica sneered.

Alyssa laughed. "Ok, this girl right here can hip-hop dance, can ballet dance, can kick butt with a skateboard, and can bend and flip like no other."

"Prove it, Swan." Lauren said.

I chuckled. "Can I pay for the CD first?" I handed her the money, took the CD and receipt and walked outside. She coughed. I turned. "I can't do it in here, you're going to have to watch me do my thing outside." They glared but followed me outside.

Alyssa had a CD player ready. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on, Isa. You thought I'd come without getting you to show off your talents?"

"It's Bella, no more personality names ok?" She smiled and nudged me. We laughed and started the song. I recognised it as soon as it started and remembered the dance straight away as well.

_Wild Wild West, Jim West, desperado, rough rider  
No you don't want nada_

We started the choreographed part first, doing simple hip-hop poses and hand gestures.

_None of this, six gunin this, brotha runnin this,  
Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya  
Any damsel that's in distress  
Be out of that dress when she meet Jim West_

_Rough neck so go check the law and abide  
Watch your step with flex and get a hole in your side_

We swayed as we ran our hands down our sides, me going to the floor as Alyssa leapfrogged over me.

_  
Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react,  
You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at,  
With Artemus, from the start of this,  
Runnin the game, James West tamin the west so  
remember the name_

We had kept it simple at the start, but it was more than a lot of people in Port Angeles had seen, still Lauren and Jessica didn't find it good enough by the looks on their faces. I nodded at Alyssa telling her that we were stepping it up a notch.

_Now who ya gonna call?_

Alyssa put her hand as a phone and put it up to her ear.

_Not the G.B.'s_

I shook my hips gently.

_Now who you gonna call?_

She did it with her other hand, pushing her hip to the other side.

_G double E G_

I did a back-flip going to a crouching position. I smiled smugly as Alyssa pulled at my arm as if it wasn't scripted and then I leaned on her shoulder.

_If you have a riff with people wanna bust,  
Break out before you get bumrushed at the (Wild Wild  
West)_

We went back to a classic but complicated dance hand shake.

_When I roll into the (Wild Wild West)  
When I stroll into the (Wild Wild West)  
When I bounce into the (Wild Wild West) Sisqo, Sisqo_

We did different things each time one including a break-dancing type of move where we kept our hands on the floor and did the same type of hand shake but this time with our feet.

_We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West_

The music faded out as Alyssa struck a hip-hop pose while I ended up in a break dance handstand.

Everyone cheered except Jessica and Lauren. Then I saw the manager come outside with a very annoyed look on his face.

"What is going on here? Why is no one on the till?" He asked dangerously calmly as he glared at me and Alyssa then at Lauren and Jessica.

I smiled innocently. "Sorry sir, it's just that Lauren and Jessica said they wanted to see us dance there and then and we couldn't really refuse."

His eyes burned in fury. "You two have been nothing but trouble since I hired you, well you won't be any more, you're both fired!" He screamed.

"I think it's time for us to go now, Bella." Alyssa said and we both sped away, laughing.

When we were far enough away, we laughed and sat on the sidewalk.

"Girl, you still got it." She said hugging me. "Damn, I've missed you!"

I chuckled. "You know, you've got me in a lot more trouble with those two now." I said seriously.

She laughed. "Sorry, so what's been up with your life now, don't tell me that you've completely given up dancing."

I sighed. "Not completely, I still dance in my spare time, but I'm no longer Isa the hip-hop diva."

"Speaking of hip-hop divas, you know that Leah went missing?" She asked, not very concerned.

"What?" I asked, very surprised.

"Yeah, one day she came over to me, telling me that because you weren't around, our group wasn't top anymore and she challenged Ely to a dance battle the next day." Alyssa said.

"And?" I said completely into this story.

"She didn't show."

I felt my jaw drop. "Leah wouldn't just _not _show."

"Well we went to her house…"

I cut her off. "Wait, you're telling me you guys knew where she lived and never told me?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, we knew that you'd go and rip out her hair while she was sleeping so we decided not to tell you." I sighed, knowing she was right. "Can I continue?" I nodded. "Ok well we went to her house and her mom said that Leah hadn't come home yesterday. We looked everywhere but she wasn't anywhere."

"You don't seem too bothered." I commented.

She shrugged. "Why should I care? She hates me, I hate her. No point in worrying about it unless they go after people I like."

I frowned. "Yeah, but even if we didn't like her doesn't mean we didn't have a bond with her."

"Ok, I prefer the only hip-hop you. Bella, she got one of her cronies to try and kill me, I think that's enough of a reason not to care."

I sighed. "Sorry, but after trying to be five different people and keeping it a secret, you get to become a little boring."

Alyssa laughed. "Yo, I don't care if you were hiding that you were an alien from another world, you're still my girl and you're still the divalicious dancer that I know and love." I smiled and hugged her. "But now you gotta tell me what's going on in your life." She said.

I sighed. "Well, really all I do now is school, and hang out with Edward."

She stopped me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who is Edward and why haven't I heard of him?"

I smiled. "You have heard of him." She frowned. "Pimp daddy?" I prompted.

Her jaw dropped this time. "You're hooking up with that guy now?" I nodded, smiling. "Gurl why do you get all the luck?"

I laughed. My cell began to ring. I looked at the ID. "Hey dad, what's up?" I answered.

"Where are you, you've been out for a while." My dad asked witrh worry in his voice.

"Sorry, I just ran into a friend, and we've been catching up with stuff."

"Alright, well come home soon ok?" He asked.

"I'll come home now." I hung up. "Sorry Alyssa, it's been great but you know how parents are, especially when your dad's the police chief."

She smiled. "It's cool, talk later ok?" I nodded, we hugged then I headed for my truck.

While I was driving home, I couldn't help but think about Leah. Where had she disappeared to? And who had made her disappear?

**A.N.- You're going to get sick of these types of chapters. I promise you. Gymnastics is next. Review**

**Song Playlist**

**Will Smith- Wild Wild West**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for betaing this._


	27. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

My head was pounding. I was trying to clear my mind as much as I could, and the best way I did that was to stand on my head. Right now I was standing on my head in the middle of the back garden calmly.

"That looks fun. Doesn't it hurt?" Someone said from behind me.

I couldn't look because I had my eyes closed, and I couldn't speak because if I did I'd lose concentration, so I just stayed there, relaxing.

"Now that's just rude, ignoring me." Suddenly I felt a strong grip on my ankles, I screamed slightly and fell right on my butt (**A.N.- Lol butt**). I looked up at a chuckling Edward.

I glared up at him. "Very funny." He let go of my legs and I backward rolled to standing. "What's up?" I asked him as I brushed the damp mud and grass off me.

"I just wanted to see you." Edward said as he pulled something out of my hair. He cupped my face gently. "Is there a problem with me liking your company?" He kissed me gently on the lips.

I smiled gently. "Of course I don't have a problem with you liking my company, I was just surprised that you came, plus you pushed me over." I kissed him gently again.

He smiled and tucked the loose strands of hair behind my ears. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you."

I smiled and snaked my arms around his neck. "You could make it up to me." I said, simply smiling.

"And how in the world could I do that?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips too.

I smiled. "What about a kiss?" I whispered, grinning hugely. Edward rolled his eyes, but the grin never left his flawless face. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. I smiled as he leaned in closer and gently kissed my lips I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tried to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds he broke the kiss.

"You try me. You try my self restrain, Bella." Edward whispered as he traced his lips over my jawbone.

I groaned. "And you're doing exactly the same thing to me." I said, pulling away then kissing his lips again.

He smiled. "Sorry." He gently pushed all my hair back off my face. "You're far too beautiful for your own good." He smiled, leaning in, as if to whisper something in my ear. He inhaled deeply. "And you smell far too delicious for your own good as well."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Sweat, yum." I said sarcastically. I smiled and started to walk away. "I'm going to get myself a drink, ok?" He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. I pouted and pressed myself to him. "Are you going to let me go?" I said in a sad sort of voice.

He chuckled. "Nice try Bella, I want to spend time with you, and I'm not letting go. We'll go together." And with that, he picked me up and headed to the kitchen.

I tried twisting and squirming in his arms to make him let me down, but because of his stupid vampiric skills, he was far too strong for me and just laughed at my feeble attempts.

I ended up just going limp in his arms for easiness. The phone rang so Edward had to let me down. I stuck my tongue out childishly and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered it.

"Tut tut, you don't take much care of your friends do you Miss Swan?" A female's voice said.

I frowned. "What? What do you mean? Who is this?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Three down, only one more to go. You won't win, mark my words, you will pay." The line went dead.

I frowned and put the phone down. Edward came over to me. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Someone just called saying that I didn't take care of my friends, and that I would pay." I said, my voice shaky. I looked up at Edward. "I'm scared Edward." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Shhhh, you're ok, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, ok? You're safe with me and my family. No one's going to hurt you, not while I'm around." (**A.N. I'll give out a comment shout out to anyone who can name the musical that last line's from**)

I hugged Edward. "Thank you." I whispered as I began to cry in worry.

**A.N.- My head's going to explode. I've wrote 8 new pieces of work in the past week so all my little readers should be very grateful, even if some of the chapters are on the small side. Review, 30 reviews or you don't get the next chapter, plus I'll get my beta to chase you with a stick, and she'll do it. Or she'll get an annoying little 14 year old to throw bark at you and put fish in your face.**

_emoTWiLiGHT beta'd this document_


	28. Chapter 28 Isn't it ironic?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but if you want to try and save Midnight Sun go to my profile and click on the link to the petition. We all know we want the book.**

After the phone call, I'd taken extra precautions, and so had Edward. He wouldn't let me alone for a second. At school, I was at his side every second of every minute, after school he kept taking me to the meadow just to relax. Charlie was amazed by it, but because I was happy, he was happy. Apart from the food situation.

But it was hard. Basically I'd been told that I had one friend to protect. Raz had gone; someone I couldn't exactly call my friend but I knew her, Leah had gone; I'd called Kads' cell phone to find that she was gone. One, two, three down, one to go. And there was only one person I could think of. Aimez. Unfortunately, she didn't want to talk to me. Apparently, because I wasn't a 'proper' ballerina because I skated and flipped and did other types of dance, I wasn't 'worthy' of talking to her.

Ballerinas.

But one stubborn ballerina wasn't enough to stop me when I wanted something, and I wanted to keep her safe, so I kept calling her and calling her and calling her. After a while she turned off her phone. I was so worried, I wanted to go back to Phoenix to go and force her to be friends with me. Edward of course talked me out of that. Stupid dazzling vampire.

It didn't seem as if Edward's effect on me would ever go away, those eyes were able to melt me from the inside out, able to make me forget what we'd just been talking about. In some ways it was good, I liked that he loved me so much, but in other ways, it was annoying. I even admitted to myself that I was wrapped around his little finger.

He had actually left me alone for a while because he needed to go hunting. He asked if I needed anyone to come and babysit me. I told him that he could get Alice to check on me with her future seeing but that I wanted some time alone. And to my surprise, he said yes.

I'd had decided to practice my ballet, a bit of improv, possibly with a bit more of a beat in it.

I went through my CDs and found one of my favourites. Ironic by Alanis Morisette. I smiled, pulled out my board and pulled on my Pointe shoes.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day_

I started with a few turn outs on Pointe.

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

I was still on Pointe but raised my left leg high behind me.

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

I smiled and when the drums came in started a little more of a beaty dance but still graceful.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid_

I bent backwards as far as I could, propelling my arms high into the air.

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

I calmed down again and began being a lot less all over the place.

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye_

I kicked my leg behind me and laughed. It was fun to improvise with a fun song.

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."_

I slowly slid down into the splits and rested my chest on my front leg.

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

I spun myself around and body rippled back up to standing.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid_

I started adding the tiniest bit of edge to my dancing.

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

I started to do pirouette after pirouette spinning on my Pointe shoes.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

I laughed as I started to mess around a bit with my dance moves.

_A traffic jam when you're already late_

Even worse if you were in a police cruiser.

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_

That wouldn't matter to me since I didn't smoke.

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

Or forks. (**A.N.- Sorry I couldn't resist**)

_It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife_

That made me think that I'd have to check with Edward to make sure he'd never been married before.

_And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

I kept dancing when suddenly my cell phone started ringing. I turned off the music and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Isabella! You've got to help me!" Aimez's voice seemed completely scared.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, what's happening Aimez?" I asked trying to get a sentence that would mean something to me.

"Isabella, she keeps saying things like 'Miss Bella's friends, all but one' Isabella, she's looking for you. I don't know who she is but I think she's going to kill me." She whispered tears obvious in her voice.

"Aimez I want you to get out of there. I want you to-" I was cut off by a sickening snap of the jaws and Aimez's screams.

The line then went dead. And Aimez wasn't going to call back. I slumped down to the floor. What had I done? Why was this person after me? And why was she going through my friends to get to me?

**A.N.- Hello people! Now you may think it wasn't very nice how I killed Aimez, but she didn't forgive Bella because I tried to make her a stereotypical ballerina and (taken slightly from Doctor Who) I thought that she deserved to die. She was going to go anyway but I just thought that would be better. The song was put on because it's ironic that she was doing ballet when Aimez called for help.**

**Ok the line was from Sweeney Todd so well done to these people- jalapeno1011, TwilightFanTiffany, snazzysax12, analia331, TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD, cullen1994, Simply Emma, JaspErWilDmaGE, Liah Cauthon, a girl (I'm sorry but that anonomous review name is very ominous), terealBellaSwan-Cullen, sovoyita, Stronger than you since 1915, cullencraver, Mrs. Felix Volturi, Elvin at Heart, trueVaMpIrE, Jenna-luvs-manga, EvanesenctRomance, jacobislove, ateries, x.Who.Dares.Wins.x, ForTheLoveOfMyShadow, doodlebabe93, karin23 and AlicesShoppingBuddy.**

**Ok because this one went to so much of a success I'm doing another one and again your name will end up like the ones above. In the next chapter I'm going to reveal who the caller in the last chapter was, but who do _YOU _think it is?**

**Playlist**

**Ironic- Alanis Morisette**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for being so understanding about why I killed her character. Also she betad this._


	29. Chapter 29 Bella's Final Show

**Diclaimer- Guess what? I own Twilight. I'm being serious. I own Twilight. And I own the song. I'm serious. Wait, you're taling about owning the copyrights? No I don't own rights, I only own a copy of the books and a copy of the song.**

I was lying in Edward's arms listening to my newest CD. It was the R&B Love Collection 08' I'd ordered. Edward was comforting me about Aimez as I lay there listening to the music.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

I felt myself swaying to the music as I thought. Who was the one who called me and killed Aimez? It had to be connected somehow. I started to think about everything that had happened. I met the Cullens when I had an extremely busy week in Phoenix; my secret was leaked after I went to Forks; I was attacked by James, Victoria and that other vampire. Wait. James and Victoria.

I looked up at Edward. "What happened to the vampires that attacked me a couple weeks ago?" I asked calmly as if it was just a normal question.

Edward frowned. "I killed James, the other two got away."

I sighed and laughed humourlessly. "Victoria." I said, shaking my head.

Edward's frown deepened. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at him. "She killed my friends to get back at us for killing James."

Edward realised. "You could be right about that." He stood up, making me sit up as he did. "And if you are, then we're in trouble, because if she's killing your friends, then she's trying to get to you and if she's trying to get to you then we have to make sure she doesn't."

I looked at Edward. "You don't have to protect me all the time, you know that right?"

He walked over to me and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm not going to just let you die for me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe." (**A.N.- I thought it was appropriate for the situation**)

I smiled and kissed him gently. "What are we going to do?"

He looked at me. "I'm not leaving you for one second. You're not going out of my sight."

"She doesn't need to be out of your sight." I turned and saw Leah standing there smiling. "Because it's four against one. Well, vampire style anyway." Suddenly I felt something hit me hard at the back of the head as I felt myself falling into unconsciousness.

--

I woke up I don't know how much later, my head throbbing at the back. I groaned in pain and tried to reach for the back of my head to see how bad my head was, but when I tried to move my arms I found I couldn't.

I blinked twice and tried to move my arms again. Once more, no such luck.

I heard a distinctive evil laugh. "What's wrong, Is? Can't move?"

I frowned. "Kads? Is that you?" I asked weakly, still in pain.

"You know it, and guess what? I'm finally in a place to take the spotlight from you." Kadalea sneered. Her voice was closer than before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, confused, looking around in the darkness wondering where she was.

"That's simple." I heard Raz's voice saying. "You always tried to outshine everyone, and now, we're taking a stand against it."

"I never tried to outshine anyone." I said honestly, backing away from their voices as much as possible. "I did what I loved."

"Connerie!" Aimez shouted in French (**A.N.- Bullcrap**) "You had to show everyone up by always going for the biggest thing."

"Aimez, you have no right to say that since you _always_ got the lead and you complained when you thought that Rosalie Hale was going to outshine you." I spat.

I felt my head being slammed into the wall. I cried out in pain as it happened. "Not so tough now are you?" Aimez whispered darkly.

"Now now kids, be nice to our guest. You know I want her alive at least until her mate comes." Victoria's shrill voice said.

My eyes went wide with fear. "No!" I screamed trying harder to pull away now. "Please, please just kill me, don't torture Edward for this." I could feel the tears trickling down my face.

She chuckled evilly. "Where's the fun in that? If you're begging for death, I get no fun."

"Please, just leave Edward alone. If you want to kill me, kill me, torture me, do anything, just please don't do anything to Edward." I whispered.

She smiled. "Now that's what I call devotion. And it'll be fun to break down that devotion."

The lights come on suddenly. I blinked hard, momentarily going blind from the bright lights. When I opened them again, I saw them. Raz, Aimez, Leah, and Kadalea. All connected to me, all vampires. All because of me.

I looked and saw a computer with a webcam. Victoria walked over to me and stuck some duct tape on my mouth to make sure I couldn't talk. She smiled. "He _will_ come. I can _promise _you that." She walked over to the computer and started a video call with Edward, putting the webcam on me. "You ready for show time, Bella? Because _this_ moment her, this is your final show."

**A.N.- I'm sorry about the lack of updating. Really insanely sorry but it's been insanely busy at college with enrollment. Ooo there's a girl in my tutorial who likes Twilight!! Yay! Ok I want 30 reviews. Here come the review shout outs!**

**Yes it was Victoria so here's the names- iSparkle0like0alice, Susannah, luffin edward-bella 4eva, FlowerofIce, moonlitewave, Marina Cullen, jaydeesgirl, doodlebabe93, litnerd, therealBellaSwan-Cullen and emoTWiLiGHT!**

**And here's the next question. I'm going to gve a song lyric, what's the song. I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground. It's really easy so I hope you all know it.**

**Playlist**

**Stickwitu- Pussycat Dolls**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT, who has disgusting thoughts lol._


	30. Chapter 30 Blood Kiss

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything as usual.**

I saw the look on Edward's face change from worried and upset, to complete fury and anger. I shook my head trying to tell him not to come save me, for him to leave me behind. It wasn't his fault if I suffered.

Victoria laughed menacingly as she walked over towards me. "What's the matter Edward? Don't you like what we've done to your little friend?" Victoria grabbed my face hard and threw it to one side. I whimpered in pain as she did.

"Let her go Victoria." Edward said darkly.

"Do you really think I'm going to let her go because you tell me to?" Victoria sneered. "We haven't even had any fun yet."

I heard a collective dark chuckle. "And we really want fun." Leah's evil voice said. I struggled against the ropes or chains or whatever it was that was holding me in place.

"Victoria, if you don't let her go I swear you'll be sorry." Edward snared menacingly.

Victoria grabbed me by the hair and slammed my face into the floor. I cried out in pain as I felt blood pool in my mouth. "And if you keep telling me what to do then I'm going to make it a lot harder for your little…_friend_ here." I felt Victoria's hand on my shoulder as I sat there. "And I think one of _my _little friends wants to toy with her." Victoria said. "Come over here, Raz."

My eyes went wide as Raz walked towards me. I tried harder to pull away from whatever was holding me in place. Raz knelt down and ripped off the duct tape. I winced as he did. "My my, we have become more beautiful."

I glared at him. "Edward don't come for me, just leave." I smiled at Raz, blood oozing more through my teeth.

He caught me by surprise by grabbing my face and kissing me hard, sucking the blood from my mouth. I heard Edward growl as Raz did that. He pulled back and smiled. "No wonder he keeps you around." He leaned in towards my ear. "You taste better than I thought you would."

I smiled at Raz angrily. "_You _broke up with _me_ and now you think you can _kiss _me and get away with it?!" I snarled. "Don't you dare do that again."

Victoria and the others walked over to me. "Ok, we'll do this instead." They all grabbed me and bit down. I screamed in pain as fire engulfed me. I pressed my lips together and whimpered as the fire spread through my body. "Oops, did we just change your little girlfriend? Guess I'm not the only one with a newborn on my hands."

I closed my eyes as I felt the pain surging through my body. I whimpered in pain as I thrashed around against my restraints and the cold hard wall behind me. I slowly peeled my eyes open to find that Edward wasn't on the computer screen.

I heard a door slam open as blackness encased my whole world.

--

"Ok we're going to go through that again, everyone know the steps?" I shouted smiling at the people who were learning the steps. They all nodded. "Alright, someone hit the music." The music started soon after. "5,6,7,8!"

_Greatness, plus greatness, equals great greatness_

We moved to the sounds of the music slowly.

_The way we get loose we move our shoulders, forward, heads, back,  
Get it in control like Janet jack,  
Get it on the floor let 'em know what's happenin',_

I smiled as I stopped watching as the others in the group did the steps I'd told them to.

_Hold up you better ask somebody,  
Hoppin' on my grind since butt touch potty,  
Y'all don't really want it but the young got time,  
With a flow so spec like..._

The gymnasts came in next doing round off back full. (**A.N.- I'm crap with gymnastics and if you're like me a full is a back flip while doing a twist/turn**) I smiled as they started dancing with the hip hop dancers, making it look more like a break dance.

_It's so sick, how the clock go tick,  
Keep giving y'all hits like...  
Uh, 'cause the reason why I spit it, how I spit it, when I spit it,  
It's like milk gets, gotta get rid of it,_

After more hip hop dancing, the gymnasts began to do more and more flips, working in groups at some points and working as individuals other times.

_These chicks don't pop like me,  
Incompatible girl no comparing me,  
And ain't none of y'all scaring me,  
Like don't you wish you girl was as bad as me,_

Then the skaters skated in, jumping over a few of the gymnasts who were in bridges, letting the skateboards go under them and the riders jump over them before kicking their legs over so they were standing up right.

_With a flow so sick like twisters,  
So sweet with the beat cold like a mistake,  
Instincts come so smooth like what is it,  
Bk h-dub..._

It was very specific on what went where and the precise movements. If something wasn't properly thought out, something might happen and people could get hurt.

_Shawty get loose, baby do what you do, let me see you let down your hair,  
Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act like there's nobody else in hurr,_

The ballerinas came in at this point doing very upbeat ballet. They went down to the floor in forward splits then brought their back legs forward to go together with their front legs and body rolled up to stand.

_Shawty get loose, crump, clown, break it on down, baby do your thing,  
Shawty get loose, p-h-a-t phat, baby I ain't even know you could break it down like that!_

The skaters were then doing big stunts that they could when they didn't have the ramps or rails. It would have been better if we were in a big skate park in the middle of a bowl, but we had to work with what we had.

I stopped the music and smiled at the people. They turned to me. "You did well people. Very well timed, I think we've got a winner." They all smiled and started praising each other.

"Ok, well I think we should take it…" There was a pain go through my head, chest and veins. I winced. "We should, we should take it from the top."

There was a buzzing in my ears as the dancers and gymnasts and skaters started talking to me about something I didn't know. Then my ears were filled with a blood curdling scream.

--

I slowly peeled my eyes open to find out the piercing scream was my own. I tried to stop myself as I looked around, a fire was flickering a way away and the distinct smell of burning flesh burned in my nose. I felt a hand on my hair stroking it as I whimpered and thrashed around. I looked up weakly and saw it was Edward was there trying to calm me.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I whispered and whimpered, trying to swallow the scream.

"Shhh, relax, the pain will end soon. I'm not leaving you." He whispered as I blacked out again.

**A.N.- I like it. Ok I had some questions about why Bella's friends just went over to 'the dark side' easily but think about it, this is _Victoria_ she's not all sugar and sweets. She's evil and mean so remember she lied to them all and implanted lots of nasty things into their minds. So yeah! Ok so hope you don't all hate me, I know some of you weren't keen on me last chapter, I hope you like this one.**

**The answer to the question was Apologise by Timbaland/One Republic. Well done to these people who got it right - jacobrocks, emoTWiLiGHT, TwilightFanTiffany, Christy4ever, SPOONS Secret Agent Alice, iSparkle0like0alice, shopaholic92, JasperHaleOwnsMySoul, Flat-Lining Inside, litnerd, Bekki.HP.T.NM.E, It-Was-Me, FlowersofIce, I shotgun Edward's twin, mely, kensPETA!**

**New question, maybe the last, maybe not. Ok, the dress Bella wore at prom was blue but what was the colour of the original dress that inspired Stephenie Meyer?**

_Thanks to my beta because you all know how she is amazing and how she is FANTASTIC when it comes to technical terms on the gymnastics. GO READ HER STUFF, YOU SHOULD KNOW HER NAME._


	31. Chapter 31 Puppysized Elephants

**Disclaimer- For the final time. I don't own Twilight. This is dedicated to all of the people who have read this story from the beginning. ILYA!!**

I slowly opened my eyes. There was a twinge of pain flowing through my veins, but it wasn't as bad as before. It was like a dim annoyance. I looked around noticing everything that seemed so much clear. I blinked and looked around my eyes resting on the Cullen family, and a bright blazing fire behind them. I blinked a few times before standing up, looking around at what seemed a strange new world.

I slowly closed my eyes trying to get my head around this whole thing. I thought about everything and realised something vital. I had no pulse. They had turned me into a vampire.

I glanced up at them. "Only way, I'm guessing." I say softly.

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically. "The venom was already in your bloodstream, we didn't have a choice, we couldn't let you die."

I smiled at them. "It's fine, I understand. It just means I get to spend forever with Edward." I said as I looked over to Edward. He smiled at me weakly, as if there had been a terrible deed done. I slowly walked over to him and laid my hand on his cheek softly. "I love you." I whispered. "And this was what I wanted anyway, I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

He smiled and kissed me gently. "I love you too." He whispered back.

I smiled. "Now. May I ask why there is a burning in the back of my throat?"

Edward smiled affectionately. "Time for you to start hunting." He quickly took my hands in his, got close to my face as if he was going to kiss me, then he grinned. "Run." He whispered as he let go of my left hand. And we ran as fast as we could out of the building.

After running for what could have been eternities or mere seconds we got to the depth of the woods. I smiled over at Edward, and he smiled back. He walked so he was behind me and gently put his hands on my shoulders. "Now." He whispered. "Smell the air." He instructed. I closed my eyes slowly and smelled the air, just as Edward asked. "Wait until you catch the scent of something sweet, once you have it, let your instincts take over." He said almost silently, obviously trying not to break my concentration.

I caught a scent. My eyes snapped open and I began to run. I leapt over the half rotten fallen trees and moss covered rocks as I came close to a huge mountain lion. I crouched near it, a growl rippling from my chest. The lion turned to me slowly. Before it could finish seeing me I jumped at it and ripped a hole in its neck and began to suck the blood from the wound.

Once I'd finished, I stepped back from the lion and looked at it. Dead and limp, it had been defenceless against me. Its blood stained its coat, the floor and my clothes. I sighed and stroked it gently for a few seconds.

"It had to be done." A voice said beside me. I turned to see Edward standing there. "You have a choice, humans or animals. If you don't, you get weak."

I sighed. "I know, but still." I closed my eyes.

"It gets easier." He said as he gently laid his hand on my shoulder.

I placed my hand upon his. "I knew it would, but I'm a big softy." I laughed weakly, and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and I just hugged him. Nothing more, just a hug.

He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. "Come on." He whispered as he pulled away from me. "We'll go back to the house. We can hug there." He grinned at me slightly.

I grinned back as we headed off back to the house. He opened the door and we were cut off from walking in by Emmett.

"And just what were you two doing in the woods?" He asked grinning stupidly.

I smiled gently. "We were catching puppy-sized elephants." I lied jokingly.

"Seriously?! I didn't even know they existed!" Emmett said, complete surprise in his eyes. "Did you catch one for me?" He asked.

I frowned. "I was joking Emmett, there's no such thing as a puppy-sized elephant."

"But you said that you were catching them." Emmett said pouting.

"I lied." I turned to Edward. "Is Emmett having a bit of a brain problem?"

Edward frowned at me. "I think I know your power." I cocked my head to the side and looked at him confused. "Ok, lie to me." By this time everyone was behind us.

I thought about it and then looked Edward dead in the eye. "I'm really a man." I lied as honestly as possible.

He looked at me in shock. "Do you have a…I mean…well what I'm trying to ask is…do you have the parts that…really?" He stuttered not sure how to answer.

I frowned. "Edward, you just told me to lie to you. So I did. I lied to you." I said slowly hoping it would go into his head.

Carlisle laughed behind me. "Amazing. She says a lie, and no matter how ridiculous the lie is, we believe it until she tells us the truth." I thought about it and realised he was right. "It must have something to do with when you kept your life separate, so many people believed your lies, you must have amplified it now."

I laughed. "Well I'll be able to get into clubs easier now." I joked.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Promise me that you won't use it too much." He whispered. "It's a dangerous power."

I turned to him and smiled. "I promise you with everything I have, I'll only use it when it's needed." I told him honestly. And I meant it.

**A.N.- I'm happy with this ending. Now I know what you're all thinking 'You can't leave it there!' Well I have. Look I have had five assignments from college and I have another two to write and it's the end of the first half term tomorrow. Yeah, that much work! I wanted to finish this and I'm going to sequel it but not just yet. I'm going to have a gap between now and then and I don't know when I'll be starting it back up. Just look out for me and soon there will be a sequel. Review with your final thoughts on the story and chapter, I love reading them all!**

**A.N. 2- Ok people asked about the dance part. Well I thought, when James bit Bella in Twilight she hallucinated that Edward was an angel, so this Bella hallucinated about what would have happened if she hadn't hid her lives from everyone.**

**A.N. 3- I would like to apologise to FlowerofIce and kansPETA because I got their pennames wrong. It ws a genuine mistake, it was dark and I was tired. I'm very sorry.**

**The answer to the question was yellow so well done to these people who got it right!- sovoyita, twilightxxfanxx1994, Flat-Lining Inside, FlowerofIce, buggage, litnerd, shopaholic92, speaker-4-the-undead, kansPETA, MissDarkerOne, It-Was-Me, chocome126, Twilightgurl1816, BACswimma, Jammya and Team Renesmee.**

_A final thank you to emoTWiLiGHT I couldn't have wrote this whole story without her constant reasurrance. She beta-d most of this so show her love and go read her stuff!_


	32. Chapter 32 AN Sequel announcement

**A.N.- Ok people so yes this is an update to tell you that I have started a sequel to this story. Yes, I know that some people don't want a sequel so I wanted to give you a little taster of what is to come in the sequel, and I want you to do one thing for me, I would like you to review with your thoughts on the extract and whether you think I should continue it or not. I need your opinions people, and I'm being kinda selfish because I am aiming to get up to one thousand reviews. Please please PLEASE help me with this because I really do want to get up to a thousand and I really do want to do a sequel. So here's the extract.**

"I'm sorry Miss Swan we can't let you teach students hip-hop dance." He said sympathetically.

I pressed my lips together as he said that. "But you already let me." I lied. I knew I had told Edward that I wouldn't do this, but I really desperately wanted to get part of my old life back. "You already told me that I could take the gym on Thursdays, four until six, having a teacher there to take registers and watch to make sure no one gets hurt."

He smiled. "Alright then. Thursdays, I hope you prove you're good Bella, I don't want to have made the worse mistake of my principle's career because of a girl who told me that she could dance."

I smiled at him. "Thank you sir. I won't let you down sir I promise."

**A.N.- Can you guess what's going to happen next?**


End file.
